


Running Like It's Our Jobs

by rosesofenvy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, couldn't decide between R&R connection or Joelay so I'll figure it out later, everyone has hella powerful powers, everyone has superpowers basically, first chapter is a guide to the powers, joelaywood may or may not be a thing, powers au, powers is an awkward word now because I've typed it so much dang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running for them is like a job, being experimented on is the norm, scars are the signs that you've survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guide

**In my PowersAU there are many different classifications and tiers to the powers, and as a useful reference guide I'm listing them out for you. I'm also listing the people with the attributes after the descriptions of the powers. I still haven't figured it all out yet, but those I do have figured out I will list. (I will add additional notes at the end of this short AN as I think of them). **

** Each person possessing powers has a sort of aura about them that, if they can sense it, will tell about their powers and how strong they are. Only a few categories can sense these, such as Empaths and Bounders, but all of those with powers know they have an aura and they know how to control it when around other s. **

  
Seer-

These are rare and the most powerful of those with powers, with only a few exceptions. Not much is known about them because they are so few. All of them have been blind or otherwise hindered (sight is the most common, hearing has been reported but otherwise nothing else). Only a few Seers appear per decade, sometimes century. some get killed off when they're young because their powers begin to reveal themselves the earliest, therefore they get experimented on. If they live to be older they're Mentors to those with powers. Seers are a sort of jack of all trades, possessing many different abilities (most known being the ability to see into the future). Depending on how well taught they are, they can be lethal, or no more harmless than a Tracker without a weapon.

-Gavin is the strongest one in a millennia. He was found by Geoff when he was young, and when he met Burnie he expanded on his powers. He lost his sight shortly after gaining the vast powers, after seeing a prediction that he has yet to tell anyone about. He is most skilled in the fields of a Bounder, Phaser, and Empath.

 

Phasers-

They are almost as rare as Seers, and are nearly equally as powerful. There are a few different forms that have appeared in Phasers, those being Space and Time. Phasers can bend their attributes to their will, those attributes being Time and Space. There are different variations to how they can bend them of course, such as only being able to turn back Time (with consequences of course), or only being able to see through Space.

Phasers can never stand to be in the same area to another Phaser, even the Scientists haven't figured out why. One of the reasons they're so rare is because they kill each other off before they can isolate themselves. The rivalry is worse if they are the same affinity, but different affinities will clash just as much. No one has ever documented two Phasers staying together in the same area for over a week. However, it is possible for Phasers to somewhat 'accept' each other if they deal with each other long enough, or if they fight without killing each other.

-Michael is the only Space Phaser they've ever seen, he can bend Space to his will in many ways, being able to move through it, see through it, and shape it if he needs too. Doing so always uses up alot of energy. He is able to sense and classify Auras by inspecting the space around them.

-Joel is one of two Time Phasers they've encountered. He's terrifying in the sense that he can make someone relive their memories (meaning he can also look through them, not as a Mind Reader can, but as in he can pass through the time passed in the mind). He can also pause time, and move through it. 

-Dan is the other Time Phaser they encountered, he's able to slow time down for everyone but himself (although he can isolate the ability so others are free to move). When he first met Joel he was able to stop the Phaser from killing him by slowing time down enough to get away. He's rumored to have been captured, but no one's really sure where he is.

 

Bounders-

Are as rare and as powerful (if not more) as Phasers and can (most commonly) do one (or two) of three things. They can create barriers, bind a persons Power (prevent them from being able to use it) and/or control a persons mind (although there are many exceptions to this, one of those being that strong Power possessors are 'immune')

-Burnie is the only documented Bounder to ever possess all three of the skills, and he is nearly classified as a Seer. He mentored Gavin a bit when the two of them first met. He most often keeps the RT compound from view, but when needed he can create more sturdy barriers and even attack long distance.  


 

Travelers-

They are similar to Phasers, however they cannot bend the attributes to their will, only pass through them, the most common is Space, only a few Time Travelers have been documented. Basically they can teleport.

-Barbara is a Space Traveler, so basically she can teleport, she's nowhere near as powerful as Michael, but they are very similar in the way they travel and how far they can get.

 

Elementals-

Powers that are nature related (such as: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water) Most often Elementals are _RIDICULOUSLY _ powerful, they're a step underneath Phasers on the Power scale. Those who are Elementals easily master their power and are naturally destructive, depending on their attribute. They easily lose control of their powers though when shit hits the fan, so when they're angry or upset. It is actually a surprisingly common Power among those who've taken refuge at Rooster Teeth, but the top two listed are their most powerful. There have been a few Elementals that have left Rooster Teeth since they were found and aren't listed here.

Elementals are almost like benders (like from Avatar the Last Airbender and etc.) Because they can manipulate their attributes. Along with that their personalities fit in well with what they possess.

-Ray possesses control over Fire, with his fiery personality he's ready to incinerate anyone in an instant.

-Ryan is very unusual in the sense that he possesses control over both Air and Earth, he is skilled in both. No one expects him to be as level headed as he is, considering his two skills.

-Miles possesses control over Air, he's as boisterous as a storm when he wants to be, but he mostly creates playful breezes.

-Monty is also a unique case because he can create lightning, as well as control it. With a snap he can go from calm thunderclouds to deadly sparks.

 

Doubles-

These people have more than one power, as in a combination of two. The most common pairing of Powers is Tracker/another power. There is the uncommon trait of having two powerful Powers though, example: Phasing/Elemental, or Bounder/Elemental. A variant of a Double is Triple, the very rare combination of three powers. _(Being a Double/Triple is more of a description than a power)_

-Ryan, Monty, Ray, and Lindsay are all Doubles.

 

Healers-

Exactly as they are, they have the ability to heal, depending on their strength is how much they are able to heal. Healers are quite common, but very useful as well as powerful. They are also known to be able to manipulate energy or create potions to save someone on the edge of death

-Jack can do both, manipulate energy and create potions that is. Mostly he stays behind the battle lines, but if he's absolutely needed, he has the skill to rip someone's energy away, leaving them helpless on the ground. With that he can distribute the energy to those who desperately need it as well.

 

  
Copiers-

Can copy a persons appearance/power, sort of rare but also sort of common. They're useless until they copy a power though, and there are exceptions to the copying, such as: they can't copy Seers, Phasers, or Bounders. However once they copy a power, they can keep the memory of the power (or appearance) and can use it when they need to. Copiers are rather like tricksters, and even though they retain a persons powers, they may lose their skill if they don't use it properly.

-Kerry is a skilled Copier and has many Powers and appearances at his disposal.

-Caleb is also a Copier and although he doesn't have as many he's still very useful.

 

  
Trackers-

Simply put, if they are given an amount of information they're able to find anything, people, places, items. They're quite common but very useful in many occasions. A rarity among trackers is the trait of a Super, but not enough to classify them as a Super, speed is the most common but with sight they can find their 'targets' quicker.

-Monty, Kdin, and Lindsay are all Trackers.

-Lindsay is the only one to have a super trait, that being speed.

 

Archives-

They hold extensive knowledge about everything. They're basically genius's with photographic memories and remember every single thing told to them. Not as common as Trackers, but they do appear often enough. They are also known to speak multiple languages. When needed they can reinforce a person like a Cancel or Bounder, useful for when they're fighting against tougher foes.

-Matt, Gus, and Lindsay are all Archives.

 

Empaths-

Can feel a persons emotions (and detect powers)and can practically read thoughts in certain circumstances. They are open to Mind Readers and Mind Links. Occasionally an Empath can communicate with their mind like a Reader, although it is rare. They are very sensitive to Auras and can manipulate them if need be. If they are skilled enough, they can 'Influence' someone through their Aura. It's not Mind Control, just more of strong suggestions that unless if the person can resist, they will follow. They're exceptionally good at calming someone down in this sense.  
Empaths also avoid contact with people unless if they're extremely close to them (Such as Geoff and Griffon). When an Empath makes contact with someone all of their emotions and the power of the persons aura 'attacks' them. There's only so much an Empath can handle when it comes to someones emotions, after that they simply shut down and fall into an almost comatose state until everything calms down.

Most Empaths pair up, be it friend wise or relationship wise, with a Cancel or a Mind Reader, because these two abilities can block off any excess emotion that the Empath can't handle before they fall into the dangerous comatose state.

-Geoff and Kara are both Empaths

-Geoff has both Griffon and Ryan to protect him.

-Kara has both Ray and Brandon to protect her.

The two mind readers are often busy with Elemental business however, so they leave most of the work to the two Cancels (who handle fine on their own).

 

Cancels-

Can form barriers but are nowhere near as powerful as Bounders, Copiers can also copy off of their powers, unlike with Bounders.Cancels can also put barriers around minds (like Bounders) so that no one can either take over or read their thoughts/communicate with them. Cancels are good matches for Empaths, because they can block off any overwhelming emotions affecting the Empath.   


-Brandon and Griffon are Cancels. 

Supers-

These people are basically super human, possessing either Super Sight, Speed, Hearing, Strength, Senses, and Minds. Sometimes they even possess a combination of those Powers. They are quite common when you take it into consideration.

-Blaine has a combination of super speed, strength, and sight.  
-Chris has both super sight/senses and hearing.  
  


Mind Readers-

Can do exactly that, read minds, with exceptions to the higher Powers of course. They can also create Mind Links, which is where the Mind Reader and a Non Mind Reader can communicate without the trouble of speaking. A Mind Link can only be broken if one of the persons in the link forcefully breaks it (which can be quite painful) or if one of them dies. Fellow mind readers do not have to make a link to communicate. The more links they create the more perceptive they are at reading the people.  
-Ray and Ryan are the only Mind Readers currently at Rooster Teeth.  
-Ray has made mind links with Joel and Gavin.  
-Ryan has made mind links with Geoff, Kara, Matt, Burnie, and Barbara.

 Ray has made less Mind Links because his Elemental nature can sometimes get in the way of his thinking and that can be bad for anyone who hears the thoughts of the pyromaniac.

Ryan is able to keep all of his Mind Links separate so that he can have separate conversations. He can even block them so that the other person will only communicate with him when they want to. He also has the ability to create temporary mind links to people like Michael and Joel.

 

Controls-

Not much is known on Controls other than the fact that they can control people's minds and force them to do things. They can't read minds, only mess with them and make them do their bidding. They have yet to find one successfully, there are very few of them despite how powerful they're recorded to be.

Affinities-

Their powers are so minor that they aren't commonly detected, and even if they are, they can't really do much. These people basically have a special skill for a specific purpose. Such as, someone who can make quick and precise calculations, or someone who is particularly skilled with mechanics. Things that you would find in everyday life. Most of them are simply classified as human because they don't have enough power to draw attention.

 

**There are a few more Powers that I might end up including and probably a few more people that I will label with powers, but for now this is just a small guide. I'll update this as I go along (aka check back every so often so you're always up to date), but I hope I didn't forget anyone (if I did just tell me).  
**


	2. Let's Just Establish That Running Sucks

He really hated being on the run.

Michael Jones has been escaping for his life for six of his twenty-two years and he hated every second of it.

His feet pound on the hard packed earth as he desperately searches for any traces of being followed, which he can't tell over the sound of his own heartbeat and breathing. He ignores the ever present feeling of being watched and continues down the empty street of what he believes to be in the state Texas but can't be all too sure. They had followed him even here, after he'd skipped across nearly three states in his haste to get away.

He allows himself to slow down to a jog, only so that he can concentrate more on the Space around him. A curse flies from his lips as he speeds up, feeling the presence of the damn scientists, Poachers he'd taken to calling them, mere miles behind him.

They would all too easily catch up to him if he dares slow down.

Fear and adrenaline are the only things keeping him going as exhaustion dulls his senses, the panic beginning to slice through his veins when he realizes he might not have enough energy to warp away.

He really didn't want to be captured again, he'd already gone through that torture twice and he wasn't aching for a third. He blots those thought to the back of his mind, ignoring an old scar that begins aching at the memories. He definitely wasn't going to risk getting captured.

His energy is getting dangerously low, but he knows he doesn't have any other choice if he wants to get out of this alive. Gritting his teeth, he pushes into a full on sprint, checking to make sure they're still a mile or so behind him. He flicks the Space in front of him, hearing an audible snap as it allows him to pass through. His feet meet empty space before slamming onto solid ground once more, knees automatically buckling as he closes the open Space and falls onto the ground.

He grimaces and forces himself to check his surroundings, feeling that the stupid fucking Poachers are now many more miles away, he has at least five hours before he needs to get moving again. He'd landed in a sparse field, the only cover nearby an old looking tree and some bushes. Not the best but he can deal for now. He moves to lean against the tree, trying to calculate exactly where he is and how far he traveled.

He'd thankfully miscalculated, he now has a good day head start, there's no way they would get to him in that amount of time.

Michael sighs and leans his head against the trunk of the tree, he's so damn tired of running. The scientists have been finding him even more quickly than they used to, he hasn't slept properly in weeks, much less stayed in a decent location. He'd taken to sleeping in tree's and 'borrowing' food from marketplaces as he passes them by. Not the most honest of livings but any interaction with a person gives the scientists another chance to capture him.

The coarse grass actually feels comfortable beneath him, and he decides that he won't try to get into the tree tonight, the ground will do for now. A bit of rest would be safe for him, they'll take ages to get to him.

...Right?

* * *

Geoff crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow, looking down upon a sleeping redhead leaning against the base of a tree. "A three hour drive Gavin, for him? You're sure it's him?

The Seer glares, not very effectively naturally, "You doubt me Geoff? I'm sure you can sense him."

Geoff snorts derisively, "Yes I can, I'm an Empath not a fucking moron, I was practically knocked out once I got within a twenty-foot radius."

"How do you imagine I feel," Gavin mutters, "Better get him back to base, we need to leave within ten minutes and forty three seconds or else they'll get here." He tilts his head as he calculates the exact amount of time it will take the people who're after the redhead, Michael, to get here.

Geoff nods knowingly, leaning down to lift Michael from the ground, "Can't wait to see how this'll work out."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few quick notes, sorry about how short this chapter is the next one will most assuredly be longer.
> 
> Still don't know whether I'm doing R&R or Joelay but I need to figure it out soon that's for sure.
> 
> uh
> 
> Hope you guys liked it
> 
> Until the next upload!


	3. This Isn't My Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colour me surprised when I leave for a short vacation and come back to find nine comments on my new story, I'm glad everyone is so interested in it!  
> I really didn't know whether to do Joelray or R&R connection so I literally flipped a coin and it came out R&R connection. However I also looked and the comments and saw that a majority said Joelay. To satisfy the shipping needs I will have a distributed amount if both, however Joelay will be the main pairing. Hopefully this will make everyone happy ^_^  
> Anyway, sorry for the kinda long time between updates, lately I've had little time on the computer so i have to type on my tablet (which sucks ass) so...  
> God I worked so long on this, this chapter took a lot of effort guys.  
> Anyway, i will try to keep my updates consistent and i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> (P.s. read over the guide again because I've added some new information that will make things less confusing in this chapter)  
> (P.p.s I was honestly going to make the chapter longer I swear but I got distracted and it got too late for me to type anymore, I promise to update soon)  
> Until the next upload...

* * *

 

Michael is tense before he even wakes up, and he realizes why when he opens his eyes.

He's in a bed.

This isn't the tree he was leaning against.

He can't pinpoint where he is.

These thoughts run through his mind as he kicks off the blankets, standing and snapping his fingers deftly. A frown crosses his features as he tries to grasp the Space but he can't even force it open. Taking a different approach, he investigates why he can't manage the space, and finds a barrier cutting off access to the outside world. Stretching his possessed Space further, he can detect another barrier surrounding the building he's in.

He relaxes marginally at this, a barrier meant that he wasn't taken by Poachers, they hadn't perfected the technology yet, but he still has no idea where he is.

A shock runs through him as someone passes through the barrier, and therefore into his Space. He withdraws it closer to his body and turns to the door as it opens slowly, a man cautiously entering with a somewhat grimace on his face. Michael snaps the small knife he'd created out of existence and stares closely at the man.

"Man that really is a smack to the face, wonder how Gav's holding up," The man mumbles as he looks at Michael. Tilting his head, Michael tries to inspect the space around the man, it's stained with the colour of others...Empath?

"Before you attack me, as I feel you are preparing to do, let me introduce myself and explain why you're here," The man says quickly, making Michael abruptly shift out of his attacking position. That confirms his suspicions as well, the man must be an Empath to sense that he was preparing to attack him.

The man is visibly relieved as he nods, "I'm Geoff Ramsey, Empath, and you're here because our Seer felt you warp nearby and said if we didn't go get you, you would be taken by the scientists." Geoff pauses, looking thoughtful, "You call them...Poachers?"

Michael feels his eyes widen perceptively, _They have a Seer? No wonder I'm on edge. And this guy's a damn sensitive Empath_. He narrows his eyes and stares at the Empath, projecting a few thoughts on how he felt being captive and only saw a small wince flicker across his face. _No, not a Reader, just a strong Empath._

"Where am I," Michael asks someone tersely, still not able to sense past the barrier, especially since Geoff is in the way and knowing that he's an Empath makes Michael want to not expand his power range. Although he manages to keep a constant state of power while the two of them talk.

"Well, you're in Texas, and 'here' is the organization called Rooster Teeth, home to those avoiding the Scientists," Geoff explains, obviously sensing more of what Michael wanted to know.

"Do you know my attribute?" He now asks, curious to see how much this Empath knew. If this place he's in is home to people with powers, then Geoff must've encountered a great variety of them. Michael's slowly regaining his strength and he's beginning to sense the people closest to the outside of the barrier.

Geoff seems to contemplate, "Well...Phaser, with Space? I can't tell how gifted you are with it, but you're certainly powerful, it's almost knocking me off my feet."

"You really do know your shit," Michael muses with a small smile. Geoff mock bows, smirking.

"I try, so hey I've got food for you, while you're eating I'll explain a few things.." Geoff grabs a tray from just outside the door and gives it to Michael. The Phaser notes that the Empath was careful not to touch him. Unsurprising with how Empaths sense emotions.

Geoff takes a deep breath before beginning to speak, "As I said you are in the Rooster Teeth building, and here is where we offer some sanctuary for those escaping from Scientists...you know I might just take to calling them Poachers, that fits well. Anyway, a majority of us possess powers, but there are a few humans staying with us as well. Some of them are spies in the Labs for us, others just rubbed the Poachers the wrong way and needed to escape."

"RT was started by me, two Archives named Matt and Gus, and a Bounder named Burnie. After a few years of just making a safe place to stay, I began looking for those with powers. It was by luck that I found our Seer, Gavin, and from there everything got better and we began saving more of those in danger. Some of us started doing riskier rescues, taking those from the Labs themselves and in some cases flitting to those in trouble and saving them, like with what we did with you."  
  
Michael stares blankly for a few seconds before nodding thoughtfully, "So there must be alot of people here... how many? Also, what's up with the barriers, they're strong as hell."  
  
Geoff chuckles, pausing to think, "Well at the moment there's a little over twenty or thirty people in the building, however we do have a few of ours out on missions. Our three Elementals are out stopping the scientists, one of our Supers along with them. Two of our Trackers and an Archive are out on another mission."  
  
"As for the barriers..." He trails off, listening for a few seconds before shaking his head with a small smile and continuing, "Gavin had the feeling you'd try to warp out the moment you woke up, so we have our Bounder, Burnie, and our two Cancels, Brandon and Griffon, keeping the barrier around your room so that you wouldn't get away. We also did that so that everyone's aura's wouldn't overwhelm you."  
  
"The other barrier is Gavin's, and it's preventing the Poachers from getting any closer to the compound. In other words it's what keeps us safe. We only have him on barrier job when Burnie is busy and when there's a direct threat to the compound. And with how badly the Scientists want to get to you, I'd say it's a direct threat," He grins wryly as Michael reddens.  
  
"Yeah the bastards have been after me for years, unsurprising that they'd keep attacking even after I'm out of reach," The redhead grumbles good-naturedly.  
  
"Our Elementals and Super have got it covered, don't worry," Geoff smirks, seemingly listening to someone else again. Michael can tell because it's like the Empath retreats to a place inside his own mind, but still talks to Michael.  
  
"They've yet to give up, even though I've escaped twice," Michael rubs unconsciously at his chest, energy finally returning. He can now detect multiple people outside of the barrier, most of them weaker it seems.  
  
"Twice huh, well, you're the only Space Phaser I'd ever heard of, in fact I almost thought they were just a myth because we've never seen or sensed hide nor hair of one, then you show up out of the blue. You're strong as dicks too, I bet Gavin's having a tough time," Geoff winces in sympathy, and Michael draws back his Space, realizing he'd probably let it get too far.  
  
"Sorry, not very used to reigning it in and all," He apologizes, which Geoff waves off with a 'Don't worry about it' before listening closely to a conversation only he can hear and grinning.  
  
"Want to walk around? They say that the Poachers are running away like the cowards they are."  
  
Michael thinks for a moment, realizing that the moment they let the barrier down he could get away, however forcefully breaking the barrier could harm their Seer, obviously their greatest asset. And to be honest, staying here would be a pretty decent thing, not having to worry about running sounds like a good thing. He takes a breath and smiles.  
  
"Sure, I think I'm going to stay here for awhile." Geoff smiles back and relaxes, having obviously sensed Michael's thoughts of breaking Gavin's barrier. He stands and brushes a hand over his beard in contemplation. Michael takes a moment to appreciate the man's tattoos before standing as well. They stand in front of the door for a few seconds before Geoff turns to him.  
  
"Alright, just a quick warning, there are some powerful people here and their aura's are going to seem like they're attacking you but they're just investigating I promise. It takes a few seconds to get used to it. Knowing your connection to space you'll probably be able to feel them before the barrier is even down, but I'm giving you a quick heads up. Don't press back alright? We said you would be here but not everyone is as trusting."  
  
Michael understands, he was that way not to long ago. And he can already feel a Reader probing faintly at his mind.  
  
Geoff nods sharply and the Barrier snaps out of existence.  
  
The sudden absence of the barrier makes Michael stumble, but he can barely regain his footing before he feels the multiple auras around him pressing at the edges of his own. Gritting his teeth, he feels Geoff draw back as he closes his eyes to concentrate on sorting through them, categorizing each one as he casts it away.  
  
 _Trackers, Cancels, Archives, Copier, singular healer, Supers, one far away_  
  
He pushes those away after easily sifting through them, and turning to the more intriguing ones, beginning to inspect them closely before willing them to back off.  
  
 _Three Elementals, two are different than the others can't tell why though, too far away but if I can sense their power from here...one super, already sorted, Traveler, Space with decent strength, familiar aura... Bounder, very strong, very close, very overpowering... Two mind readers, one needs to_ fuck off! (he smiles slightly when the presence withdraws) _. Two Empaths, strong both of them, strongest right next to me, Seer, overpowering even though he's at a relative distance. And then..._  
  
A metallic taste coats his tongue as he hisses at the last aura mingling with his Space and refusing to back down. A methodical tick echoes in the back of his mind as he traces the cold metal aura to a man nearly three walls away. Three rooms. Three Spaces.  
  
Geoff realizes what's wrong quickly and dives to grab Michael's arm before he manages to warp to the other Phaser. The anger that comes from Michael nearly makes him slump unconscious but Ryan had realized what he was going on and blocks Geoff's mind. The Phaser can't remove himself from Geoff's grip so he growls threateningly at the wall, where he knows the damn Phaser is staring back at him.  
  
That damn clock, the gears clicking through his thoughts like he was some sort of object. Fucking Time Phaser.  
  
Geoff jerks Michael's arm to the side to catch the Phaser's attention, pressing his Influence into Michael's Aura with enough force to stop a Bounder, but merely makes Michael turn and glare threateningly.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Joel, but if you even fucking try to lay a finger on him, you will have not only a pyromaniac mind reader making sure you get to hell, but nearly every other offensive person on your ass. Joel's saved us more times than we can count and alot of us owe our lives to him so if take another fucking step forward I will not hesitate to give the signal to beat the shit out of you," Geoff hisses his own glare nearly melting Michael's.  
  
The Space Phaser seems to snap out of it, now just standing there with an angry look on his face.  
  
"I'll let him live then, but I swear on all of my powers that if that fucker dares to attack me, I'm not going to stand with my foot up my ass, I'm going to fight back," He swears lowly.  
  
"Of course, now promise not to warp away and I'll let you go," Geoff says quickly, hearing Ryan say something about 'let go I can't help anymore.'  
  
Michael huffs but withdraws his energy to show that he won't use it, which Geoff releases him seconds later with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Phaser shit, can't believe I forgot when there were two of you so close, I'm a fucking idiot," Geoff mutters as he straightens his slumped over shoulders. Michael tries to blot out the incessant ticking by walking towards the Seer, finding his aura much more bearable than the Phaser's.

Geoff stops him from going too far away, seemingly done at yelling at himself.

"First I'll introduce you to my elites, which you were heading for but not really in the right direction," Geoff begins to guide him down a side hallway and into a stairwell. Michael's eyes widen as he registers how deep underground the compound goes.

He could really be safe here.

 

* * *

 


	4. Not as Simple As We Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm still kind of shocked so many people are interested in this, but it is getting out quick updates so you're welcome guys!  
> So my most likely plan of action for the pairings and everything is Joelaywood, a relationship where Joel and Ryan basically share Ray. That or it will be really close friends Ryan/Ray and in a relationship Joel/Ray.  
> I'll figure it out soon enough I promise  
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to those who've been leaving comments and kudos! It really means alot.  
> (also, I was typing this near 2 am so if something doesn't make sense please tell me so I can correct it)

* * *

 

Michael is still in awe at how far the Seer's aura stretches as Geoff leads him along a hallway with few doors. He can tell the rooms are large behind the doors, and they're the only people here currently, besides two in a room just ahead.  
  
"Alright these are two of my elites that I'm going to introduce you to before taking you to Matt and Burnie, I'm sure you can already tell who they are but it's still nice to know names," Geoff explains as he opens the door, revealing a very large room filled with various electronics.  
  
Michael sets himself on edge as he walks into the room, taking in the surroundings visually with quick expertise before turning to the two men towards the side of the room. The Seer, he can tell, is sitting on the edge of a desk, talking with an easygoing smile to the Healer. A smile that fades as he turns to Michael. Michael clamps down on his sense of shock as a blank gaze bores into his own.  
  
 _Blind._  
  
He snaps his gaze to the floor, _he's a Seer what would you expect_! He berates himself.  
  
Michael's attention snaps back to the Seer as he senses the Space begin to sort of break around him, small fractures spreading through the mans pale green aura to infect the unpopulated space.  
  
Geoff reacts nearly at the same time that Gavin does, Gavin grabbing at his head, sliding off the edge of the desk to kneel on the ground as Geoff clenches his eyes shut and obviously tries not to follow the action. Michael gets a single flash of an image through a chunk of shattered space before snapping his head to the side to escape from it.  
  
He only got a glimpse, but it was enough to tell that Gavin was seeing something, something bad.  
  
"God that one was bad," Geoff mutters, sending a worried glance to the man being assisted off the floor.  
  
"Not like I wanted to see it either," Gavin snaps, lightly glaring in Geoff's direction. Michael is almost surprised at the distinct British accent. He then relaxes as he feels the space heal itself relieved as the broken feeling fades. He somehow can't find it odd that a Seers vision would make the Space around him break.  
  
"Bad?" The Healer asks softly, and Gavin nods, turning his empty gaze to the far wall.  
  
"Very, and soon, I'll tell you the details later."  
  
Michael hears Geoff take a deep breath and he turns to see the man turning to him.  
  
"Sorry about the weird first meeting, these are two of my many elites, Jack and Gavin. Resident Healer and Seer as you well know, two of my other elites will be back quite soon as well."  
  
"Nice to meet you Michael," Jack says politely, giving the Phaser a nod in favor of shaking hands. Most of those with powers prefer not to make physical contact for understandable reasons.  
  
"You're going to be trouble Michael, but yes nice to meet you," Gavin 'stares' intently at him, not even offering a nod. His voice remains even during his statement and he quirks a smile as Michael grows annoyed.  
  
"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Before Michael can do anything he would regret (in the afterlife because attacking their Seer was most assuredly a death sentence) the door behind him slams open and the auras of two _powerful_ people flood the room.  
  
"Ah, my two aces, always saving the day," Geoff grins, watching Michael turn to look at the two men stride into the room with cocky grins and smudges of dirt and soot across their faces.  
  
Raw power is coming off of them in waves and Michael doesn't even have a second thought on what they are.  
  
 _Elementals for sure._  
  
"Hey Geoff, the Scientists were quick to run today," The younger one greets cheerfully, bouncing a spark between his fingers. His aura is a deep flame colour, shot through with lines of electric blue. For a few moments it moves like flames before fading away.  
  
"Yeah, the four of us barely had to do anything before they took of running," The older one mirrors his fiery friends grin. A look at his aura makes Michael's eyes widen, air and earth, this Elemental was a rarity, especially because it seems he's well mastered in both. Describing the power of his aura is nearly impossible because the wind whirling around him is so intense.  
  
"Hey Ray, Ryan, good to hear, meet Michael, Michael, these are our two Mind Reader-Elementals," Geoff introduces, gesturing at the two of them in turn.  
  
Ryan looks impressed, "Space Phaser right? I'm going to take a guess that you and Joel have already worked everything out?"  
  
Geoff winces exaggeratedly, "Something like that."  
  
 "As long as he stays away from me we'll be fine," Michael shrugs, pushing away the urge to warp the Time bastard out of existence.  
  
"Just sayin', if you try anything I'll fry your ass," Ray says, falsely cheery. Michael flinches back at the sudden flare of the mans aura, and he blocks out his ability to see them quickly before shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever dude."  
  
"Alright seems that you're excellent at making friends Michael," Geoff says sarcastically, simultaneously stopping Ray from doing anything further and rolling his eyes as Michael glares at him. "Hey I'm serious, you're going to have to learn to deal with Joel because we're all serious about making you get the hell out if you try anything."  
  
"I won't fucking try anything if he doesn't!" Michael exclaims in exasperation, already feeling like he's out of control of the situation.  
  
"Hey hey chill out, nothing'll happen ok Michael? I'll make sure it doesn't," Ryan says, managing to placate the argument before it occurs. Geoff lets out the breath he'd been holding as the anger of two people drains away.  
  
Ray is the one to break the awkward silence, "So, you're stronger than Barbara right? She's our Space Traveler," He explains as Michael looks at him in confusion. Michael slams his mental guards up a few seconds later as he feels Ray begin probing at his current thoughts.  
  
"I guess so, I've only ever encountered people in Labs and they were always kept so apart from me so I could never tell the strength of their powers," Michael answers, shrugging as they look at him.  
  
"She says that she can basically teleport, but even I can tell you've got more than that," Jack says, joining in on the conversation.  
  
Michael tilts his head slightly, smiling, "You've got that right, teleporting is the easiest thing to do, but I can create things out of the empty Space around me, and if I have enough energy and knowledge I can see through it as well. That's more difficult though." He can already feel the surprised gazes so he ducks his head to avoid them.  
  
"Damn, you Phasers can sound pretty terrifying at times, it's no wonder the scientists are always after you," Ryan muses, smirking. Michael doesn't have time to reply as Ryan frowns and sighs, turning to Geoff.  
  
"Ah shit you're right," The Empath sighs, "Alright Michael, I'm going to introduce you to Matt and Burnie, then we'll do whatever the hell else."  
  
Michael's almost shocked by the sudden turn of the conversation but decides to shrug, following Geoff out of the room.  
  
Geoff sends a quick message to Ryan before focusing on navigating Michael, _Get the lower level training room ready, Burnie'll want to test him as much as the rest of us. Get Barbara down there as well, and whoever else will work._

* * *

  
Burnie had obviously been waiting on them for a bit, standing up with an exasperated "Finally!" as Geoff opens the door.  
  
"Sorry Burns, I got caught up with the others, the Elementals are back by the way," Geoff greets cheerily, sounding not at all apologetic as he gestures for Michael to follow him inside the office. Michael doesn't bother examining the auras, it took energy and he already knew what the two men possessed, and he could immediately sense their strength as he walks into the room.  
  
"Whatever slacker, anyway, you've explained Rooster Teeth to him right?" Burnie snorts, turning to Michael with a curious gaze.  
  
"Yeah, the basics anyway," Geoff replies.  
  
"Basics, _riiight_ , anyway, hi Michael, as you should know I'm Burnie, and the nerd in the corner is Matt." The Bounder tilts his head over to where the Archive is sitting by the wall.  
  
"Hey shut up," Matt says, looking up from the paper he's poring over to glare at Burnie.  
  
"Geoff told me about you guys," Michael replies with a small nod.  
  
"Good, nice to know, so I assume you're getting one of the training rooms ready right? We'll need a file prepared as soon as possible," Burnie turns back to Geoff, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Ryan's on it," Geoff confirms, turning to Michael.  
  
"By the way Michael, we're going to do some power tests on you, nothing like what the scientists did of course, just basically to figure out the extent of your powers," Geoff explains, quickly quashing any arguments before Michael can even state them.  
  
"Alright, as long as you don't come at me with any needles, if you do that then I'm fucking out of here."  
  
"Get Lindsay to record the information, I'm working on a case right now," Matt says offhandedly, not even glancing up as he begins jotting down notes on a notebook beside him.  
  
Burnie rolls his eyes but agrees, Geoff taking the cue to tell Ryan.  
  
"Go ahead and take Michael down there, I'll get a few more people, and make sure Joel knows to stay away," Burnie says, already halfway out of the door. Geoff shakes his head and smiles, starting to lead Michael out the door as well.  
  
"Well you heard him, you're going to be in training room 5-3, one of the lower levels of the building."

* * *

 

If Michael wasn't so in shape from running so much he's sure that walking down that many stairs would've practically killed him. An upside to the many stairs is that he now knows a majority of the layout of the building.

Geoff finally opens one of the doors, only three platforms above what is the base of the stairwell, and the training room within makes the Phaser even more impressed. It's larger than just a room, the opposing wall over a hundred yards away. He can tell it's reinforced with the powers of an Elemental and a Bounder, there was no way the floor would break no matter how much he urged it to in other words.

It's also Blocked, as the door closes he can't even sense the Archive he felt in the stairwell. It doesn't worry him though, because the Space itself isn't completely blocked-he can warp out if need be.

The room itself is empty, with thin padded floors and mirrors on all sides of the room. It's easy to spot the small group of people meant to test him this way.

He recognizes Ryan leaning against the wall with crossed arms, with him are three other people that he doesn't recognize. It's simple to recognize their powers though. _Redhead is the Archive, Blonde is the Traveler, the other guy is a Cancel, impressive lineup._

Burnie walks in behind them, holding a clipboard that he tosses to the Archive. "Alright, introduce yourselves," The Bounder orders, gesturing for them to walk over.

"Lindsay," The Archive gives a small salute before looking down at the papers, scribbling a few things right off the bat.

"Barbara," The Traveler grins at him, Michael replying with a nod.

"Brandon," The Cancel sounds tired as he replies, almost like he was forced to be here.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do," Burnie starts off, "As you can most assuredly tell you can warp around, which is one of the things we're going to have you do. You're essentially going to race Barbara to that wall and back. Brandon's here to make sure you don't go too far. Then I'm going to block your power and see if you can break out of it."

Michael goes over the scenarios in his mind and can find nothing horribly wrong with what they're doing so he nods.

"Good, we're going to stand over here," He points to a space beside the door, "And you go stand against the wall with Barbara." The two possessing a Space attribute stand with one foot pressed against the wall with another in front of them to start running. Barbara flashes a smile at Michael as Burnie yells "Go!"

To the four people standing by the door, it looked like Barbara took two quick running steps forward, disappearing, reappearing temporarily at the far wall before running back toward them again and appearing at the same spot she started. In total, it took two seconds to get across the 500 ft. room and back.

To the four people by the door, it looked as if Michael snapped, disappeared, appearing only to tap the back wall, then reappearing at the starting point in less than a second. Lindsay has to remember to take notes on what happened as she jerks out of her shock.

"Holy shit," Geoff yells, defining everyone's feelings on the subject.

"Damn! I've been practicing too," Barbara pouts, punching Michael lightly in the shoulder as the two of them begin walking towards the others.

"Michael you literally did that in less than a second, how the fuck is that even possible," Burnie shouts, genuinely confused on the subject.

The Space Phaser shrugs, walking closer to where the four of them are standing, "I just pass through the space, I can't exactly explain it very well."

"You just snapped and you were there and back though! I have to get a running start," Barbara protests, waving her arm in the direction of the back wall.

"I can tell you an easier method than running later, I can tell you that it uses more energy than you'd want to anyway," Michael offers, realizing that the Traveler was making the mistakes he had when he'd started warping through Space.

"Alright, you can do that later, now that we've done the initial test, what else can you do with Space. Phasers are classified as being able to Bend, Form, and Travel through their attributes, with variations of course," Burnie lists.

 Michael thinks for a moment, "I can clearly Travel through Space, I can make objects out of it, and when I really want to I can see through it."

Burnie looks interested, "You can make, aka form, objects out of Space?"

Michael takes this as a cue to demonstrate so he pulls on the molecules in the air, quickly forming an engraved broadsword complete with somewhat fake jewels and his name in the hilt. He smirks as he rests it on his shoulder, watching their expressions change from shock to interest.

"Dude that's fucking amazing," Geoff breathes, giving Michael an approving look.

"Can anyone else handle it?" Ryan questions reaching out in an offer for Michael to pass it over.

"It takes more energy to withhold the form but yeah," Michael hands the Elemental the handle and laughs when he nearly drops the thing.

"Goddamn this thing is heavy!" Ryan frowns, examining the material.

 "Hey I just made it out of whatever was available," Michael defends, raising his hands in a 'don't shoot me' way. 

"Still cool as dicks though," Geoff says, grinning at him, "No wonder the Poachers want to get you so bad."

Burnie turns to look at Geoff, "Poachers? What the hell are those?"

Geoff shrugs, "That's what Michael calls the Scientists, I think it fits."

"No shit," Brandon snorts.

"Kind of does," Barbara agrees.

Burnie rolls his eyes, "Whatever, anyway, I'm not going to bind your powers right now, we'll try that some other time."

Lindsay stops writing with a small sigh and hands the clipboard back to Burnie, who accepts it with a nod. Brandon and Burnie simultaneously remove their barriers from around the room, Michael having to pause as he can now sense the people again.

 "So Michael, I'll go ahead and explain a few more things now, Lindsay, Barbara, and Brandon you can leave if you want." The three of them give small waves before exiting, Barbara taking a few running steps and flitting out of existence with a grin.

Burnie waits for a few seconds, as if making sure that they were gone before continuing.

"Ok, I know Geoff explained Rooster Teeth, but I'm going to tell you what's going on currently. Right now, we're planning multiple missions to get our 'Allies' out of the Labs. That's what our Archives are working on right now, and we currently have one team out on a rescue mission. The reason we're doing this is because a few months ago Gavin had told us that there'd be some sort of big target that would appear, and that target has turned out to be you."

Michael narrows his eyes in confusion, "Me?"

"Yes, but it's not only that. With what Gavin said, there's supposed to be, _going to be,_ worse, but he wouldn't tell us what. We're telling you this so you won't be confused later on by the way. So we're going to start planning missions, and probably incorporating you into a few of them, because if you're really what they want, we'll be able to tell."

Michael shakes his head, "Wait so you're saying those bastards are after me? So you're going to send me out there anyway? What the fuck!"

Geoff winces, and Ryan hurries to block the emotions rushing from the Phaser, then hurrying to explain, "No no, listen, Gavin refused to say anything besides the fact that you'd be safer away from here, but within reach. So therefore placing you into missions seem to be the best plan of action."

"So basically you're saying that because I appeared, a bunch of shit is going to happen."

Burnie winces, "Yeah that about sums it up."

"Goddamn, why didn't you just leave me for the Scientists then?" Michael accuses, trying to piece together why they aren't just kicking him out right now.

Ryan sends them a quick glance and they obviously have a mental conversation before answering.

"Because if we did let the Scientists take you, they would've killed you."

* * *


	5. Realizing That a War has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of the characters I've listed, there are a few that aren't actually at the compound, which is why you'll see them being saved in the next few chapters, just thought I'd inform you guys. I also changed a few things in the earlier chapters, they're minor but you'll see why soon.  
> Also, sorry for the short chapter and long time for not updating, I'll hopefully get another chapter out later tonight

* * *

 

"Kill me?" Michael looks even more skeptical than before, "They don't kill, they torture, they use us in experiments, they wouldn't resort to killing, it would cost them 'precious data'."

"And that's where you're wrong," Burnie states with a frown.

"We already have three cases of them killing one of us," Ryan continues, shaking his head when Michael begins to protest.

"Listen, somethings going on with the Scientists, they've been more desperate to get their hands on any of us than they were to get Gavin when we first found him."  
  
"They're planning something, and it's almost certain that it involves all of us," Ryan taps the side of his head, "For one, they have control of a mind reader."  
  
Michael's eyes widen, "You're shitting me, how can they have control of one?"  
  
"We don't know," Burnie shrugs, "That's one of the many things we don't know, but from assumption they've finally managed to make technology to control peoples minds."  
  
Michael shakes his head again, "I'm still confused, why would they kill them if they now have that technology?"  
  
"We still don't know, but they killed a Bounder, albeit a weaker one, and a Space Traveler. We have yet to find out who the other one was."  
  
"God this is crazy, so you just expect me to just start helping you guys out?" Michael growls, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Really Michael? If you don't you'll be killed, no question about it," Burnie answers immediately.  
  
Michael leans back against the wall, closing his eyes to weigh his options. Basically they're saying they're in a war between themselves and the scientists, they need him to help out and if he decides not to help the fucking poachers will kill him. Not exactly the best odds.  
  
"Goddammit, fine, what do you want me to do," Michael states, pushing off from the wall. The three guys in front of him collectively let out a breath, as if they expected him to say no and warp away.  
  
"Awesome, we've actually got a mission ready for you, we'll debrief you tonight."

* * *

  
Michael shivers as he's led outside by Ryan, the Reader being the 'leader' of the mission. It got cold in the night, and it doesn't help that it's nearly winter, Michael can feel the cool air seeping through the empty space, almost like it's infecting it.  
  
Ryan stops in front of a large oak tree, where Michael can see two others waiting, and Archive and a Super.  
  
"Hey Lindsay, Chris, you ready?" Ryan greets, giving Michael a sideways glance as he does so.  
  
"Yep," Chris gives a thumbs up and a grin, before tucking his hands back into his coat pockets.  
  
"Totally, so this place is about two states away, but Miles is there, an Air Elemental, so it's sort of crucial we get him out before the Poachers get there in a day according to Gavin," Lindsay lists, eyes opening again after she's finished giving the information.  
  
"Bit further out than usual, it'll have to do," Ryan mutters, "Hey Michael, can you take multiple people through Space with you when you're traveling?" Ryan asks abruptly, turning to the Phaser.  
  
Michael shrugs, "Never tried it, sure I could though, as long as I know exactly where I'm going and where it is relative to here."  
  
"That's simple! It's in Arizona, a small institution about 45 miles from the border to California, right here," Lindsay pulls a map form her pocket, pointing it out.  
  
"Alright, we'll see how well this'll work then," Michael mutters, taking a few steps forward and visualizing the place, "Ryan and Chris, grab onto my right arm, Lindsay onto my left, and pray that this shit works."  
  
Snapping with his left hand, Michael takes a step through the space before beginning to run, feeling the others barely hold onto his arms before he takes a sharp turn and opens a doorway to step through, nearly missing the opportunity to jump through before sighing and shaking his three passengers off his arms so that he can close the two open spaces.  
  
He breaths hard, sitting down on the ground and watching the other three as the stumble from their sprawled positions, looking around warily.  Lindsay turns to him and grins.  
  
"That was awesome! And we're only twelve point six five miles away if my estimations are correct!"  
  
"Impressive, think you can do it again, only with four?" Ryan asks wryly, laughing when Michael flips them off.  
  
"That took so much fucking energy, why the fuck did it take so much?" Michael pants, heaving himself onto his feet, catching himself on Chris's shoulder as the Super walks toward him.  
  
"Maybe it's like you were running with three people sitting on your back," The Super offers in explanation, smiling slightly when Michael scoffs.  
  
"Sure, anyway, I can't do that much distance again, maybe to the border of Texas but that'll be it," Michael huffs as they begin walking forward.  
  
Ryan shrugs, "No biggie, it's good enough that you got us this far, we can walk a bit."  
  
Michael had landed them in a sort of forest, but Lindsay is quick to lead them out, revealing that they were nearby a small town, before they could leave the safety of the treeline, Ryan makes them stop.  
  
"Lindsay I want you to go make sure this is the right place, Chris, can you see or hear anything? And Michael, see if you can feel how nearby he is."  
  
Lindsay gives a small salute before sprinting at away, vanishing after a few seconds. Chris narrows his eyes before shaking his head, "They've got him blocked, I can hear two of them saying that they're planning to move him soon...but that's it."  
  
"Holy shit that's a powerful fucking Elemental," Michael winces, "He's blocked, but it's still alot of wind damn."  
  
Lindsay reappears, blowing a strand of windblown hair out of her face, "They're not here yet, now's our best bet."  
  
"Alright, so plan plan, what's our plan," Ryan mutters, "Can you tell where he is Michael?"  
  
The Phaser frowns, "Below ground, that's all I can tell you, not too far, maybe two floors?"  
  
Ryan sighs, "Of course, ok, so we'll find a window and start searching, don't get caught and broadcast a thought if you find him, we'll have to get in and out as fast as we can because it's nearly daybreak."  
  
The four of them start toward the institute, realizing quickly that they may already be too late as they see an armored "LAB" truck parked in front of the building.  
  
"New plan, we storm the place and find him, they're moving him right now," Chris hisses, obviously listening to the conversation.  
  
"Done, come on we've got to move," Ryan says, Chris taking the cue to hang back and watch as the other three run forward. Michael guards his aura, flitting into the building and following the Elemental that is steadily getting closer. Ryan sends out a few test thoughts and finds that Miles is not completely blocked.  
  
 _Miles where are you_.  
  
 _They're taking me upstairs,_ the Air Elemental broadcasts where he's being led and Ryan quickly transfers the information to Lindsay and Michael.  
  
 _Give us three minutes, get ready to run_ , is all Ryan warns before breaking into a run, urging the earth to stop and other Scientists that were nearby. After hearing a few yells he speeds up his pace.  
  
 _Got him_! Michael shouts, hoping Ryan hears as he kicks the legs out from under a scientist, elbowing another in the face as it comes up behind him. Miles stares in shock for a second before helping out, blinding a few of his guards with the most fierce wind he can manage, as Lindsay appears, punching one through a door and shoving another to Michael who hits him away.  
  
Ryan shows up next, breaking through the chains that bind the Elemental and Miles grins as he wipes out the reinforcements coming from both directions down the hallways.  
  
"Been waiting awhile to do that, thanks for coming to help Ryan," The air Elemental thanks, clapping the other Elemental on the shoulder as he waves his other hands and tosses a few more guards down the hall.  
  
"Wait to thank me till after we get out," Ryan huffs, turning and adding his own wind with Miles to keep the, now many, scientists at bay.  
  
"C'mon assholes," Michael yells, grabbing onto the back of their shirts and motioning for Lindsay to grab his arm again as he warps them out.  
  
It's shockingly quiet as Chris turns to see Michael and the others warp to the space right beside him, he sighs as they tumble to the ground, hauling Michael to a standing position first before helping the others.  
  
"We're not in the clear yet remember?" He reminds as Michael groans.  
  
"Damn, I've got to get you assholes back to Texas, grab on I guess," He mutters, holding out his arms. Miles looks like he's about to ask something before Ryan stops him.  
  
 _Wait till after he gets us to RT_.  
  
The Elemental nods and grabs onto Michael's shoulder as the Phaser sighs, saying, "I hope you're ready to carry my unconscious ass," before snapping and dragging them through Space once more.  
  
Now knowing what to expect, Ryan is able to land on his feet as Michael stops abruptly after closing the space. The Phaser wasn't joking, the Reader is barely able to catch him as the redhead slumps forward.  
  
"Holy shit, You got a Space Phaser now?" Miles exclaims as he scrambles up from the ground.  
  
"He just got here yesterday," Ryan shrugs, leaning down to put the Phaser's arm around his neck and pulling him upright.  
  
"We're only three miles from the compound, I guess he stopped before breaking through the barrier," Lindsay muses as she walks through said barrier.  
  
"That's impressive, once he knows where he needs to go he can get us there," Chris says, already able to see the compound through the surrounding trees.  
  
"So what have I missed?" Miles asks after a few moments of lengthy silence.   
  
"Kind of a lot," Lindsay admits, "After you were taken, we found out that they've started killing off the more powerful people, including a Bounder and that Space Traveler that stopped by once. One more has been killed but it's too recent to tell who it was."  
  
Miles eyes widen, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Deadly," Ryan says, quirking a smile as the others groan at his horrible timing for a joke.  
  
"Anyway, you know how Gavin's vision said they were after someone? A target?" The Reader continues after they all berate him.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's supposed to be powerful and dangerous right?" Miles snaps his fingers in recognition.  
  
Ryan tilts his head towards Michael, who has yet to stir, "It's him."  
  
Miles stops walking, staring at them in shock, they turn back to him in confusion.  
  
"So you're saying...the war's officially started," He says quietly, staring at the ground.  
  
Ryan casts his gaze downward as well, "Basically? Yes."


	6. Now It's Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fricken typed this up after updating. Man oh man...

* * *

  
"I'm never doing that again," Michael states as he opens his eyes, sitting up and looking around. He's in the same room he was originally in, he assumes that it's his now.   
  
He stands and stretches, looking for a clock and shrugging when he can't see one. He sighs again when he sees that he's wearing the same clothes he's worn for the past week or so, wonder if they could lend him some new ones.   
  
He's still worn out, enough so that he doesn't bother sensing for anyone's auras before walking out the door, almost running into Ryan.   
  
"Oh, hey Michael, I was just about to see if you were finally conscious," The Reader greets, taking a step back.   
  
"Let me guess, I was out for two days?" Michael guesses, noticing that daylight is streaming through the few windows in the common area.   
  
"Good guess, and correct," Ryan smiles, "You immediately fell unconscious after we got three miles away from the compound, right at the edge of the barrier. I carried you back here and we put you in your room."   
  
Michael nods, all his assumptions confirmed, "By the way, never doing that again, I can't carry more than two people without exhausting myself."   
  
"Noted," Ryan states, "So anyway, the showering rooms are on the level B-3, changes of clothes can be found in the level above that, help yourself. The Archives have gone out to get lunch as well so I'll meet you back here to show you the 'cafeteria'."   
  
"Another guess, you read my mind a bit," Michael huffs, lightly punching the Readers shoulder.   
  
"Only a little, couldn't help it," Ryan admits, "See you in a bit then."

* * *

  
Michael encounters very few people on his way to the first two basement levels, and he guesses a majority of people are out on missions. There's only one door from the stairway to the second basement level, and Michael is almost shocked by what he sees. It's practically like a department store, racks upon rack of clothes. He raises his eyebrows, impressed as he walks through a few.   
  
Most of the clothing items are plain, single hued t-shirts and simple jeans, but further back there's graphic tee's and things like shorts cargo pants. He doesn't bother with those, finding a pair of jeans and grabbing a dark blue t-shirt, also grabbing a new pair  of shoes since his are torn to hell.   
  
Folding those over his arm, he walks out, being greeted by Barbara as the Traveler hurries past him before warping to the top of the staircase. He smirks, seeing that she had improved a bit more, now needing to take a single step before being able to warp through space.   
  
The shower rooms are separated into actual rooms, and he sees that there's also places to put toothbrushes and combs. _This place is damn legit,_   he thinks as he changes into the fresh clothes after finishing his shower. He runs a hand through his unruly hair, muttering about a haircut before tossing his old clothes in the trash and warping straight to the main floor.   
  
Ryan doesn't seem surprised as he appears in front of the Reader, leaning heavily on the door afterwards. He probably shouldn't have expended the energy but he also didn't want to bother going back up all those stairs.   
  
"That was quick, the Archives just got back from the food run," Ryan greets, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against.   
  
"Awesome because I'm hungry as hell," Michael answers, brushing hair out of his face as he begins to follow Ryan.   
  
"Not surprisingly. So we have a sort of 'cafeteria' which is basically our eating area, and then we have a kitchen, which all of us can use and it's most of the time fully stocked. If none of us feel like cooking, the Archives go get us food. Basically the Archives go on food runs most of the time, if not the Trackers or Supers. They aren't as easily detected," Ryan explains as they walk into the cafeteria, where a few others are already gathered.   
  
"Good to see you up," Geoff greets Michael as the two approach where Gus and Lindsay are sitting with the many bags of various fast food purchases.   
  
"I'm glad I wasn't out for more than two days, did I miss much?" Michael answers as he swipes a burger from one of the bags.   
  
"Nah, most everyone is out on missions or jobs, we won't be able to send you out for another few days when we try to infiltrate a Lab nearby, until then you get to just chill out here," Geoff explains around his own food.   
  
"Nice, also, I can Travel with people, but no more than two at a time, found that out with the mission," Michael offers, watching as a few more people amble in, grabbing their various choice of fast food.  
  
Geoff nods, "That's still very useful though Michael, Barbara can Travel one person max, and at least we know that if we need you you can get people out."   
  
Michael shrugs, "Sure, so explain a bit more where everyone is because I'm curious."   
  
Geoff sighs and moves to sit down at one of the tables, Michael following close behind.   
  
"So, let's see right now we have one Elemental out right now, that being Monty, with Kerry and Matt on a reconnaissance mission. Kdin, Kara, and Brandon are also on a recon mission. We have Barbara, Lindsay, Ray and Ryan about to go out on a rescue mission for a Control that has appeared. Once they all get back, which shouldn't be for a few days, we'll send you with Ray, and Lindsay to get information from the Lab a few miles away," Geoff lists, ticking the groups off on his fingers.   
  
"Sounds like fun," Michael says sarcastically as he finishes off his food and leans back, "So do you stay here full time or what?"   
  
"Most of the time yes," Geoff replies, "Empaths are rarely useful on missions, and being a high level one makes me more of a burden when fighting than anything. Kara is able to help out more than I am. There's a few of us that never participate in missions, Gavin and Burnie being the main ones, Burnie's only gone out twice I think. Then there's Jack, Gus, and Griffon. And myself of course, Joel sometimes helps out but not very often."  
  
"That's still quite a few of you that don't really leave," Michael frowns thoughtfully, counting that that's a total of seven that stay. And of the barely over twenty people here, that's sort of a big deal.  
  
Geoff shrugs, "Not like we're much help, and some of us have to stay to watch the place, most of the time Gavin's the only one actively doing that but Burnie and Joel sometimes help. Griffon keeps an eye on me, and Jack can't do much being a Healer. Gus stays because he wants to, he's the one who finds most of the information we need."  
  
Those are logical explanations, "So nothing big has happened yet?" Michael questions.   
  
"Nope," Geoff shakes his head, "And hopefully nothing will."

* * *

  
Michael doesn't do much for the next few days, occasionally going down to the lower levels to practice his warping and forming, but that's about it. It's not till three days after he woke up that something big occurs.   
  
He warps up to the main level, grinning when it barely affects his energy, when he feels Gavin sprint past him, yelling for various people. He gasps a few seconds later, falling to his hands and knees as the Seer's aura slams full force into him.  
  
"Geoff! Jack! Michael! Burnie!" Gavin's screaming as he runs, those he's calling for appearing quickly and starting to follow the Seer as he runs outside. Burnie starts to run past Michael before stopping.  
  
"C'mon!" he barks, helping Michael up and tugging him along behind him.   
  
Michael tries to shake off his shock as he warps both him and Burnie to right beside the Seer, who's pale-faced and gasping for air as he 'stares' at a spot just past the barrier.   
  
"Come on come on," Gavin whispers, sounding desperate as he listens for something. The others still in the compound trail out after, Griffon quickly helping Geoff block out the Seer's emotions as she walks up behind the group.   
  
A crackle nearby makes them all jump turning as Ray stumbles out from the shadows of the trees, supporting Ryan as the two of them make it inside the barrier before collapsing. Lindsay follows a few seconds after, flitting inside the barrier to drop Barbara and fall to her knees.   
  
The Tracker begins sobbing, slamming her fist on the ground once before the others can move. Michael stares in shock as Gavin runs to Lindsay, blindly grabbing for her hands and talking hurriedly to her in low tones. Geoff follows, checking on Barbara as Jack moves towards the two unconscious Elementals. Michael snaps out of his shock as Jack yells for him.   
  
The two Elementals are far more injured than the girls, and Michael stares again as Jack lifts Ray from the ground.   
  
"I need you to take the both of them to the medical floor, level 1, door 382, now," The healer says quickly, wrapping Ray's arm around Michael's neck for the Phaser to support. He stands Ryan on Michael's other side, not waiting for an answer as he runs inside. Michael concentrates on the exact location, not even having to snap as he opens his eyes to see himself standing in some sort of infirmary, the room brightly lit.   
  
He keeps his legs from buckling as Jack runs in, quickly taking Ryan from Michael's hold first, then Ray. Burnie walks in holding Barbara a few minutes after that. Jack is too busy working on Ryan to thank him. The Air Elemental had the worst injuries, a few bullets to the shoulder, a gash to the back, and a shot to the side. Ray had bruises and deep cuts all over his body, barely discernible from the soot staining his skin. The Fire Elemental's leg was dripping blood from a deep gash spanning from his shin to the top of his knee, along with another cut to his side.   
  
Michael can't help but wonder what the hell happened.   
  
After Jack moves from Ryan's side to Ray's, Geoff walks in with Lindsay, the Archive staring blankly at the floor.   
  
"She's not bad, almost broken ankle and probably a concussion," Geoff tells Jack as Lindsay moves to sit on the bed beside Barbara.   
  
"These guys are bad, what the hell happened," Jack murmurs, eyes closed as his glowing hands hover over Ray's leg.   
  
"Lindsay couldn't say much, only that they couldn't save her," Geoff says grimly, "We'll have to get Joel to look."   
  
Michael grits his teeth, causing Geoff to glance over at him, "Warp anywhere but here, I'll tell you when it's safe."   
  
The Phaser nods, taking a step forward and snapping to find himself in his room.   
  
He runs his hands through his hair, letting out a shuddered breath. He's scared for the two Elementals, their aura's were so faint that they must've used every single drop of energy they had. Whatever had happened was serious.  
  
Michael feels and increase of power, obviously from the Time Phaser. He grits his teeth against thoughts of warping over there and killing him, instead burying his face in his hands in an attempt to ignore it. Everyone was agitated, he could feel everyone either pacing or flexing their auras, as if debating killing someone themselves.   
  
After a few moments the power fades and Michael sighs, feeling as the Time Phaser leaves. After another few minutes Michael feels like he should go back down there, obviously an Influence from Geoff.   
  
Flitting back into the room, he see's that Ray is now conscious, although the Elemental obviously doesn't want to be. Michael turns to Geoff, who's shaking his head slowly.   
  
"I can't fucking believe it," The Empath mutters under his breath, glaring at nothing. Lindsay sniffs, rubbing at her eyes.   
  
"Sorry, we really did try, they caught us off guard," The redhead says quietly, picking at the bandages that had been wrapped around her wrist.   
  
"It wasn't your fault Linds," Ray mutters angrily, his arm covering his face.   
  
"But if I'd-!"   
  
"Quiet, both of you," Gavin orders, and Michael just now realizes that the Seer is leaning against the wall, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He must be reigning in his aura somehow, Michael thinks as he turns back to Geoff.   
  
Jack sighs as he steps back from Barbara, "I couldn't completely heal Ray and Ryan but Barbara and Lindsay should both be fine now."  
  
"Injuries?" Geoff asks, chewing on the tip of his thumb.  
  
"Ryan's got two gunshots to the shoulder, one on his side, and a gash across his back from the same blade that cut open Ray's leg. Ray's got multiple cuts across his entire body, the worst one being on his leg, the second worse being in his side. He was skimmed by a bullet on his arm."  
  
"Lindsay had a concussion, sprained wrist, and broken ankle. She also got shot in the foot as well, but I completely healed all of those. Barbara also had a concussion and two bullets to her left arm, someone had tried to break her leg as well," Jack lists off, glancing at the four of them as he says them.   
  
"Why can't you heal Ray and Ryan?" Geoff asks, frowning.   
  
"Too risky, I was able to heal the gunshots and close the gashes but forcefully healing them could mess something up. And no I'm not sure what that something is, it's like their wounds are blocking my ability to heal them."  
  
"It was the blade," Ray growls, "The bastard laced it with something, it was flammable because the entire blade exploded after I attacked him."  
  
The flame Elemental sits up, wincing, "So go ahead and tell us what happened."  
  
Geoff hesitates, turning to Gavin first, "You saw this didn't you," He states, not asking like it's a question.   
  
Gavin waits a second before shaking his head, "I only saw a glimpse, and of Ray walking out of the forest."   
  
"So it wasn't...ok," Geoff nods, turning to the rest of them, "According to Joel's views on Lindsay's memories, they found the Control quickly and moved in to capture her...

* * *

  
 **(Flashback)**  
  
"Ok are we ready?" Ryan asks, crouching around the corner of the building. The town is deserted, just like the sources said. All that's there is the armored truck moving the Control to the new location.   
  
Ray grins, in a halfway ready to sprint position. Barbara has a tight hold on Lindsay's arm, ready to warp them both to the truck once Ryan counts down.   
  
Ryan holds up three fingers, lowering one, then another, mouthing 'Go' as he and Ray run straight at the truck. Barbara and Lindsay appear in front of it, the both of them taking out the driver and passenger as Ryan and Ray take out the three guards on the outside. The Fire Elemental blows into his hands, heating them up before taking ahold of the bolted shut door, prying it open after melting off the lock.   
  
"Ray look out!" Ryan shouts, knocking the Elemental out of the way of the gunman that ran out from behind the truck, and the four of them realize they've been surrounded. They hadn't heard the three other vehicles that had driven up and deposited more guards.   
  
"Barbara!" Ryan shouts, the Traveler understanding as she runs around the truck, Lindsay in tow to grab the Control that is staring calmly at them, the girl being no more than ten years old.   
  
Lindsay grabs a dropped gun from the ground, loading it with quick precision thanks to her Archive memory and aims it as she covers the Traveler.   
  
"I can't Travel with her Bound!" Barbara shouts fearfully as she drags the girl out of the truck, ducking behind the heavy duty metal as bullets hit the space where her head had been.   
  
"Shit!" Ryan stops his efforts for a moment to break the bindings, then stopping when he realizes the chains have needles buried in the girls arms. Following the path of the metal he sees that they continue in lacing patterns in her arms.   
  
"I can't get them off without hurting her!" He says in shock, staring wide eyed at Barbara.   
  
"Fuck it, we're getting this truck going then!" Lindsay orders, spinning away from the three of them to run to the drivers side of the truck, tossing the guards unconscious bodies to the ground and turning the key.   
  
"C'mon!" She yells, waiting for it to start, then kicking it when it doesn't.   
  
Ray pants as he dodges more bullets, ending up back near the truck. He vaporizes a few bullets as Ryan tosses a few of the guards away from them.   
  
"What the fuck why aren't you guys gone!" He yells, flames licking their way down his arms as he jerks his arm out as if punching someone, the gathered flames tossing more guards away from them.   
  
"She's Bound! I can't travel with her!" Barbara yells back.  
  
"And I can't break the binding without hurting her!" Ryan shouts before Ray can ask.   
  
"Truck won't start and ours is miles away what the fuck are we going to do!" Lindsay barks, shooting a few guards before the Elementals can stop her.   
  
Ryan thinks fast, "We're going on foot, you two get her away from here, we'll keep the guards off your back, we'll meet you there."  
  
The girls scowl, not liking the plan, "We're coming back for you if you're not there within twenty minutes after we get there," Barbara says, letting Lindsay pick up the control, still able to use her speed with the girl bound.   
  
Ryan turns back to the guards, creating mini-whirlwinds to keep them away as Ray flares up, tossing flames at them or making their bullets explode inside of their guns.   
  
_C'mon_! Ryan says over their mind link, _most of the guards are incapacitated at this point, there's no point in staying._  
  
 _Got it_ , Ray replies, backing away before blanketing his flames and beginning to run behind Ryan. They dodge between the empty alleyways, following the girls before Ryan stops, spinning around and doubling back in alarm. Ray see's why, only able to duck as the Guard fires off a round of bullets, one of them skimming his arm.   
  
Ryan stops, hearing Ray stop, and turning around to see the Guard now holding a knife.  
  
"Ray!" Ryan shouts, unable to help as the guard lifts his gun, shooting twice and lunging towards the younger Elemental.  
  
Ray kicks at the Guard, finding that he can no longer generate flames as the Guard grabs ahold of his leg. Lashing out, Ray manages to free himself , only for his legs to buckle under him as he feels white hot pain flood through them. He bites back a scream as he feels blood begin dripping down his side.  
  
 _Ray!_  
  
 _Ryan don't let him touch you!_  
  
Ryan grabs his shoulder, standing and stomping into the earth, chunks of concrete flying forward, toward the Guard. The Elemental hisses as he dodges another few shots, one landing in his side.  
  
"Oh Elementals, you really think you can defeat a well trained guard?" The man speaks for the first time, kicking Ryan in the side. Ray scrambles from the ground, yelping when his legs won't hold his weight.  
  
"Fuck off!" Ryan growls, tossing a handful of rocks at the Guard's face. Ray manages to fight past whatever Block had been put on him and he focuses on the blade in the man's hand, forcing whatever is lacing the blade to combust.  
  
Ryan shields his face from the parts of the blade, taking the moment to knock the guard back with a gust of wind. Ray manages to stand, running past where Ryan is keeping the guard pinned to begin running.  
  
Both of them fight off the urge to just stop running and try to communicate with their companions.  
  
 _Barbara where are you guys!_  
  
 _She's dead we couldn't save her they killed her!_  
  
The two of them stop dead, eyes wide.  
  
 _We were ambushed by the car and they took her, Lindsay was knocked out, they tried shooting at us. We couldn't do anything as they stabbed her in the chest then took her. I'm warping to you._  
  
Barbara appears a second later, face tearstained as she tries to keep Lindsay on her back.  
  
"They forced us to watch," The Traveler hiccups, "I'll get us to the compound but I won't be able to do anything after that."  
  
The two Elementals don't know what to say as the grab ahold of Barbara's offered arm. They're slammed into the ground a second later trying not to fall each other.  
  
Lindsay stumbles up first, walking over to a tree and slamming her head into the bark a few times before slumping to the ground. Ray winces as he feels blood flowing from the gash on his side combine with the blood on his leg. He leans down to help Ryan up, finding that the older Elemental is nearly unconscious.  
  
"Linds we have to get back to the compound before I pass out," Ray calls out, urging the Archive into movement as he begins limping closer to her.  
  
"We're less than a mile away," The Archive informs hollowly as she hoists Barbara off the ground. Ray takes her word for it, following beside her until he see's the compound for himself, seeing Gavin standing just behind the barrier.


	7. Bored About Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things in the guide, make sure to check it if you haven't.

* * *

  
"It's bullshit! Why'd they fucking kill her!" Lindsay bursts out, punching the wall.  
  
"Because they didn't want us to have her," Gavin replies quietly, sounding sad.  
  
Everyone turns to the Seer, somewhat shocked at the comment. Gavin shakes his head slowly, shutting his sightless eyes and turning his face downcast.  
  
"She was ten years old! She barely knew what was going on!" Lindsay yells, looking like she wants to punch something else.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Lindsay, it wasn't anyone's fault! The bastards were pulling some dirty tricks, we couldn't do anything," Ray shoots back, removing his arm from his face to glare at the redhead.  
  
"You didn't see her fucking face Ray! She was counting on us to save her!" Lindsay shouts, clenching her fists around the sheets on the bed.  
  
Geoff looks pained, obviously because of his Empath nature. Michael is shocked by how helpless they all seem at the moment.  
  
"Maybe I didn't see her face, but believe me, hearing what happened wasn't any better," Ray hisses, covering his face again, dampening the sparks that had started to fly up from his arms.  
  
It's silent for a few moments before Gavin speaks again, the normally quiet Seer becoming increasingly talkative with the situation.  
  
"Both of you stop, Lindsay I'm sorry, Ray I'm sorry, all of us are sorry for the loss of the girl, not because she was a Control, but because she was so young to be involved in this. Lindsay, take Barbara to her room, Ray, you and Ryan will stay down here until you're healed. Geoff, Michael, come with me."  
  
Gavin walks out, not waiting for an answer. Lindsay keeps her gaze downcast as she lifts Barbara, flitting past them to wherever the Travelers room is. Ray turns his head to the side, ignoring them all as they walk out. Jack gives them a small nod, sitting down in a chair beside the beds to wait.  
  
Michael becomes confused as Gavin leads them into the office full of computers and TV's, where he'd first met the Seer. Burnie and Gus are also waiting, turning to the door as the three of them walk in.  
  
"Ray and Ryan are out of commission for a good three days or more, we'll have to re-organize all the missions," Gavin states as he walks in, nimbly stepping over snarls of wires to stand near a whiteboard. Michael watches as the Seer flips the board around, staring blankly at it as he begins writing.  
  
"Tomorrow's a recon mission, Michael, Lindsay, and Ray. We'll switch them out with Brandon and Matt. But then the next day we were going to send out Ray and Ryan to get Kerry," Geoff lists, frowning at the last statement.  
  
"What about Miles?" Gus asks.  
  
"Yeah, we can send him and maybe Barbara," Burnie agrees.  
  
"We won't be able to send Barbara," Gavin states flatly.  
  
"I'll go again then," Michael offers.  
  
"Are you sure?" Geoff asks, glancing at Gavin, who shrugs.  
  
"Yeah, If it'll only be Miles and the Kerry guy then I can warp out no problem," Michael shrugs.  
  
"Alright, then we were sending Lindsay, Barbara, and Monty on a possible rescue mission after that," Gus informs, watching carefully as Gavin writes them down.  
  
"They should be fine by then, but if not we'll replace them with Blaine and probably Matt," Burnie replies, looking at the list that Gavin has set up.  
  
"Sounds good, is that all Gavin?" Geoff asks, beginning to walk towards the door.  
  
"Actually no, we have to talk about why they killed the Control," Gavin says sharply, making the Empath stop dead.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Michael inquires, feeling like he'd missed something.  
  
"They killed her for a reason, but I can't pinpoint why," Gavin says, sounding frustrated.  
  
"So wait, was she a lure?" Burnie asks, seemingly just as confused as Michael feels.  
  
"Yes, no, I'm not sure, not a direct lure, but almost like they were baiting us, seeing what we would do, something wasn't right. Why were there reinforcements? And a Guard no less," Gavin muses, pacing in front of the whiteboard.  
  
"Something's not adding up..." Gus mutters.  
  
"Ok, so wait I must be missing something, you sent guys out to rescue the Control, but there were multiple reinforcements waiting to ambush them after they were able to get ahold of her?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't figure out what's so weird, what is it..." Gavin hisses, sounding frustrated.  
  
"You ponder on that, I'll go post the next missions, Michael go check on the Elementals alright? Meet me back up at your room," Geoff says tiredly, walking out without acknowledging Gavin's protests. Michael sends the Seer an apologetic glance before snapping, warping to the medical room. Jack gives him a tired look from the chair, tilting his head at the two Elementals.  
  
They're both asleep, holding hands across the short space between their beds. He gives Jack a glance, 'they ok?' he mouths. Jack nods, 'should be fine in a day or so' he mouths back. Michael nods, quietly snapping to the space in front of his room. Geoff is walking towards him in that moment, looking annoyed.  
  
"Fucking idiots," He mutters, before looking at Michael, "Are they ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Jack said they'll be fine in a day or so," Michael replies.  
  
"Thank Christ, those guys can be damn useful, it's always bad when they're out of commission," Geoff sighs, "I'll come get you when you'll be sent out, do whatever until then." With that the Empath walks away, not giving the Phaser a second glance as he heads back towards the technology room.  
  
Michael just shrugs and walks to his own room.

* * *

  
All the missions pass without any issue, collecting more information than they had in awhile; Michael and Miles were able to get Kerry back without the guards even noticing. However the four that had rescued the Control were unable to participate in any missions for another week after that. Ryan and Ray found that they couldn't fully summon their Elemental traits, something that they assume had to do with whatever the Guard had on the blade.  
  
Lindsay and Barbara were still so distraught that they stayed in their rooms most of the week, only coming out for food and when someone needed them.  
  
The next week is a different story.  
  
Geoff schedules almost everyone on missions, leaving only a few people at the compound a time while everyone else frantically runs around for information. There was a tip from one of their spies that another Time Phaser was being moved, but no one could figure out where and when. Even Joel and Geoff go out on a mission when there's no one else available.  
  
Michael is only sent on the information seeking missions, it would be pretty bad if two Phasers met up on accident, although according to Geoff the other Time Phaser and Joel can tolerate each other to a certain extent.  
  
Michael heads down to the training room, counting the aura's and seeing that it's only him, Gus, Gavin, and Jack. Everyone else was out, it's so strange to encounter so much empty space.  
  
He sighs and warps into the room, forming a few plastic knives to toss at the wall idly. He didn't feel like doing any hardcore training, he didn't feel like doing much of anything really, not going out on missions leaves him bored a larger majority of the time. Another dagger, this time with an actual blade, tossed at a target he'd created. At least he was getting better at forming objects, now he could create multiple and withhold their forms for an extended amount of time.  
  
Another dagger, another thud. Before he can throw the third he pauses, recognizing a large number of aura's approaching the temporary barrier Gavin had made. Seven people, that was the rescue group. But there's only seven, which means they didn't find him.  
  
Michael dissolves the weapons back into formed space, warping up to the main floor to greet those returning. Geoff walks in first, looking exhausted, not even acknowledging the Phaser before retreating to his room, wherever it may be. Miles and Monty walk in next, giving small nods to Michael before going in separate directions. Lindsay and Chris follow. Ryan walking in last with a more frustrated expression.  
  
He brushes past Michael, giving a distracted "Hi," before heading in Gavin's direction.  
  
Michael detects that their energies are all depleted, Geoff's the most, like they'd used every scrap of power possible. They were all probably going to catch a few hours rest before heading out again, probably in smaller groups. Michael sighs and retreats to his room again, wondering about the Time Phaser.  
  
Ryan had told him a bit before he'd left on the multiple missions, saying that he was able to make time slow down and even stop if he wants, and that he'd stayed at Rooster Teeth a few years back before heading out again. He and Joel had 'solved' their differences so they could stand to be around each other. After that he'd taken off and had apparently been captured.  
  
"Don't understand how he could've gotten caught, the guy impressed Gavin for god's sake." Ryan had commented, sounding honestly confused.  
  
Michael recognized more aura's outside, three of them, one of the recon missions. Seems like it's Matt, Blaine, and Caleb.  
  
Ryan probably sent out a message for them to start heading back, Michael muses, seemingly a logical conclusion. He almost wants to ask them all how the missions went, but then again he didn't want them to get annoyed at him, so he stays in his room, searching for nearby aura's. Gradually he counts that everyone returns, although altogether it takes quite a few hours.  
  
When Joel returns he doesn't feel the usual urge to kill the other Phaser. _Guess that means we're getting used to each other_ , he thinks with a quirked smile.  
  
Another few hours pass before Ryan starts communicating with him via their destructible mind link.  
  
 _Sorry I didn't tell you about the mission when we first got here, we were all tired as hell._  
  
 _Nah it's fine, I understand. What's up though? I thought you guys had finally found him._  
  
 _Yeah we thought so too. It was a false lead, he'd been moved a few weeks ago, to where we have no clue. Another two or three groups are going to leave in the morning to try to find out. Then another 'rescue group' will be ready to leave if any information is found. Most of us will be gone again._  
  
 _Nice, well, I'm good with chilling here anyway._  
  
 _I'm sure you're bored out of your mind._  
  
 _A little, but it's fine, just tell me what's going on once you get back._  
  
 _I'll inform you when we leave._  
  
 _Alright._  
  
Michael closes his eyes, thinking over the information, he has a feeling they'll be occupied with this mission for awhile.

* * *

 


	8. So, We're Screwed Now, Right?

He's woken up by Gavin in the morning, the Seer looking anxious as Michael brushes his hand away from his shoulder.  
  
"The others are leaving, the same people that were out yesterday are going out today," He informs, taking a hesitant step back when Michael stands.  
  
"Alright, is there something else?" Michael asks when Gavin still stands near the doorway. Gavin shakes his head quickly, indicating to Michael that he definitely wanted to say something else.  
  
"Ok, have they already left?" Michael questions, running a hand through his shorter hair, Lindsay had cut it for him before the whole Time Phaser issue had begun.  
  
"Two recon groups have, the third is about to leave. Then the rescue group will probably head out to the most likely place," Gavin replies, abruptly turning around and heading towards the door, turning back to say, "Don't do anything rash, alright?" Before closing the door resolutely behind him. Michael stands there for a second, confused, before shaking his head and heading to the kitchens.  
  
Jack is also there, raising a cup of coffee in greeting before returning to reading what seems to be a medical book. Michael scourges the fridge and ends up just grabbing a bagel. He nods at Jack before leaving, eating his bagel as he warps to the floor of clothes, then warping to the showering floor.  
  
The day passes by as uneventfully as the ones previous, although Gavin's words seem to ring in the back of his mind. Obviously a warning about something, he just can't figure out what.  
  
He practices warping from the very bottom level of the building to the roof, then flitting into rooms like the kitchen and library, and back to the ground floor periodically throughout the day. He find's it's the best way to practice. Nearer to the evening, he pauses on the main floor, feeling a few aura's approach, but unable to identify them since he 'turned off' his ability to detect them.  
  
All too late, he sees Joel as he walks in, the Time Phaser looking just as surprised as he feels. Time seems to slow to an inching pace, Geoff and Ryan coming in view from behind Joel, and a few more behind them, but none of them have time to realize what's happening or even try to stop it as Michael screams.  
  
The Space Phaser clutches at his head, blindly lashing out with his own power in attempt to stop the painful memories that are resurfacing. He can tell that Joel's not doing it on purpose, but he can't stop it either. He faintly hears Gavin yelling at him, the warning clarifying in the back of his head as he lashes out again, hearing the dull roar of wind before a snapping sound echoes.  
  
All at once time unfreezes, the Time Phaser staring shocked at the space where Michael once was. Gavin's standing partially like he was lunging for Michael, straightening before stalking over to the group that just entered.  
  
"We have to look for him, I can't See him." He barks, sounding equal parts angry and distressed.  
  
"What the hell just happened!" Geoff asks, incredulous.  
  
"I'll explain it after we find Michael, if we don't start looking now it will be bad for all of us," Gavin replies, walking straight through the small group.  
  
"Wait a second Gavin!" Geoff says, extremely confused.  
  
"There's no time!" Gavin yells, sounding even more frustrated. He starts running, putting his Phaser skills to work and warping out of the compound.  
  
"Shit!" Geoff curses, turning to Ryan, "Tell the others, get Barbara back here if you can, we've got to find them both now." Ryan nods as Geoff turns to Joel, punching the Phaser to snap him out of the trance he'd fallen into. And also to show his frustration about what just happened.  
  
"What happened," he orders, glaring when Joel stutters.  
  
"It's neither of our faults, we made eye contact and our Phaser attributes went batshit, but he was affected more. I think I did the memory thing but I honestly can not be sure," Joel says unsure.  
  
"Oh my fucking- ok stay here, Lindsay,  Ryan, Brandon, start looking. Ryan, tell me when you get anything," Geoff lists, giving them all hard looks.  
  
"Got it," Ryan answers, the weight of the situation making his expression grim.  
  
Geoff spins back to Joel, dragging the Phaser along with him as he walks to where Gus is inevitably. "Gus I think that big vision Gavin saw is starting to come true," Is how he greets the Archive.  
  
"Are you serious?" Gus asks, looking up to see that Geoff is quite serious.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Joel asks, brows furrowed.  
  
Geoff shakes his head, "I've never felt Gavin so panicked since the vision, it might not be true but I really think that that's it."  
  
"Holy fuck," Gus says eloquently, "So we're screwed now right?"  
  
"Probably."

* * *

  
Gavin yells in frustration, he can't See Michael, and he almost feels like he's getting further away from the Phaser.  
  
 _Gavin tell me where you are_  
  
 _Ray I honestly have no fucking clue,_ he growls, _somewhere here_ , he sends a mental picture, a small star over the place in the forest that he thinks he is. An instant later, the Elemental is beside him, having Traveled with Barbara, who disappears again just as  quickly.  
  
"Can you tell where he is?" Ray asks immediately.  
  
"No! I've tried but I'm blocked somehow!" Gavin shouts, whirling around to kick the nearest tree.  
  
"Ok chill, Lindsay may or may not have a pinpoint on him," Ray replies a few seconds later. Gavin pauses in his panic, and begins walking quickly, finding that he can faintly See Michael again.  
  
"Ray I've got him!" Gavin shouts when Ray still doesn't follow, the Elemental focusing on multiple mental conversations. Ray glances up to see Gavin's almost completely out of sight, he runs to catch up with him just before Gavin decides to warp to Michael's location. Ray looks wide-eyed around them, they're in town.  
  
 _Gavin we're fucked_! He shouts mentally, broadcasting what he's seeing to Ryan. He can hear the other Reader curse, before retreating to talk to the others. Gavin continues walking, like nothing had ever happened, like they weren't going to be found out any second.  
  
"He's moving, tell him to stop," Gavin orders Ray, the Mind Reader relaying the information, now being able to find the Phaser easily amongst normal people.  
  
 _Ray?_  
  
 _Yeah, stop moving._  
  
 _I can't, I'm being followed and there's too many people around, I have to go further into town, I can't warp out._  
  
 _Where are you?_  
  
Michael sends a the image of a storefront, _I'm walking past that._  
  
 _Do you know where we are?_  
  
 _Kind of, I'll start heading that way though_  
  
 _Ok, we'll wait._  
  
Gavin nudges Ray, tilting his head when the Elemental looks at him. A Guard is patrolling the street, not obviously to the normal people, but to them it's quite obvious.  
  
 _Michael there are Guards around, where are you,_ Ray barks, dragging Gavin with him into an alley.  
  
 _I don't know I don't know!_ Michael snaps back, sending a variety of images.  
  
 _Dammit just walk towards us, Gavin is panicking!_ Ray replies, becoming frustrated. Gavin is blocking them from view, thanks to his Bounder traits but who knows how long it'll last, the town is partially blocking all of their powers.  
  
 _Fuck,_ is all Michael replies, all of his thoughts vanishing temporarily before reappearing, right behind them.  
  
 _I can't get out, there's a barrier of some kind_ , Michael pants, stumbling forward. Gavin extends the barrier so that the Phaser can hide, before returning his 'gaze ' to the street.  
  
 _Tell them we got him but we're stuck, there's Guards everywhere_ , Gavin tells Ray, becoming worried as he tally's them up. There's more than twenty so far.  
  
 _How the hell did you guys end up in town?!_ Ryan asks, sounding almost panicked.  
  
 _I followed Michael, I don't even know how he managed to break through the initial barrier_ , Gavin replies, mentally noting the total amount of guards to be 28.  
  
 _Can he warp to the outside?_ Ryan questions, visualizing a location.  
  
 _Michael can you get here?_ Ray asks the Phaser, transferring the information  
  
 _Technically? No. Am I going to try? Yes,_ Michael replies, grabbing onto the backs of the Seer and Elemental's shirts. Gavin deactivates the barrier just as Michael breaks through the barrier surrounding the Scientist-occupied town. They thud to the ground heavily, just out of sight of the town. Michael coughs a few times, nose bleeding heavily from the effort it took to get through the barrier a second time.  
  
Gavin shields them from view as soon as he can, blood beginning to drip from his own nose as he does so. He wipes it away absently, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Ray groans as he lifts himself from the ground, _We're out, Michael won't be able to take us any further._  
  
 _Got it, stay there,_ Ryan replies, showing that he and a few others were nearly there.  
  
 _Gavin's shielding us as well,_ Ray says absently as he looks around,  
  
A tap to the barrier makes it vanish, Gavin turning to 'look' at the other Reader. Ryan puts a finger to his lips, holding out a hand to help Ray up. Barbara walks over to Michael, quickly warping back to Rooster Teeth.  
  
Lindsay helps Gavin up, the Seer frowning in concentration. Brandon trails behind them to make sure that no one is following.  
  
Barbara returns after a few seconds, taking ahold of Gavin and Brandon's arms before warping back. She returns one more time, "I'm assuming you two'll be fine on your own, it's straight that way," Barbara points before grabbing Lindsay's arm, warping back to RT.  
  
Ray and Ryan sigh simultaneously, giving each other a sideways glance before beginning to run.  
  
They get to the compound ten minutes after Barbara had warped everyone else. Everything seemed calm, but then again it was only the outside. Walking inside they interrupt a three way yelling match between Gavin, Geoff, and Burnie.  
  
"You really don't want to know!" Gavin.  
  
"How can we prevent what's going to happen if we don't know what it is!" Geoff.  
  
"Because you can't prevent it!" Gavin.  
  
"Who fucking says!" Burnie.  
  
"The fact that I couldn't stop Michael today!"  
  
They fall silent, staring at Gavin with open mouths. The Seer glares at them.  
  
"I warned him, nothing works."  
  
"But you don't-"  
  
"I do know because I've seen it! I'm not telling you, sod off!" Gavin replies, whirling away from them and warping to who knows where in the compound. Ryan raises an inquisitive eyebrow at the action, Gavin rarely uses his powers because of the energy it takes, but today he seems to have no issue.  
  
"So what exactly did we miss?" Ryan calls out as he walks over to Geoff, the Empath glaring at empty space.  
  
"We told the others to resume the mission, most of them headed back out except for our group. Michael's with Jack right now, repairing and replacing the energy he used. When Gavin got back I asked him if this was the beginning of The Vision, and he said it was. So we asked him if he'd tell us what it was, and he wouldn't tell us. And you walked into the end of the argument."  
  
Ray looks at him wide-eyed, "Wow, that's serious then isn't it. Aren't we all screwed now?"  
  
"No! We'll figure out what's going to happen and it'll be fine!" Geoff snaps, glaring at the Elemental and stalking away.  
  
"Ok, I'm just going to see how Joel's doing," Ray says nervously, absconding to where he knows the Time Phaser is hiding.  
  
Burnie sighs, "Time to go get all of the idiots to apologize to each other, see ya Ryan." The Bounder gives the Reader a wave before following Geoff.  
  
Ryan watches their retreating backs, shaking his head slowly. "We really are a bunch of idiots."


	9. Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just didn't seem to get any longer, and even though I had the idea at the ready it was really hard to type out, like dang diddle. Aka, sorry for how short this turned out.  
> Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll hopefully get this story completely typed up soon.  
> Make sure to check the Guide, I added a new (not that important) thing.

_"Don't worry, we just want to eliminate any threats. And you, are all threats."_  
  
Gavin hisses, rubbing his hair viciously and probably making it stick up, but he just wants to get the thoughts of the vision out of his head. The stupid horrible and most certain to come true vision.  
  
He's pacing in the room he'd created for himself back when they were working on the base, the others know not to bother him when he's in here.  
  
It helps that it's virtually impossible to get to.  
  
Gavin whirls around, striking out at the wall he knows is there, feeling the material crumple underneath of his Phaser empowered fist. After expending a bit of power he huffs, sitting down on the floor and running his hands through his hair again.  
  
This is how the vision started, Michael running off, the Phaser's powers going batshit, and he can already calculate the next few instances.  
  
He just keeps returning to the thought of if they manage to get Dan, if they do, it means that the vision will change, hopefully to a better end.  
  
If only.  
  
Mumbles begin streaming from his mouth as he theorizes the different outcomes if he tries to warn them again or if they take Dan back here, or if they don't go out on the mission. The mission. The mission the mission...  
  
He could.  
  
Whirling around again he Blocks the Space around him to ensure that no one would be listening in, and that Geoff wouldn't be able to feel how hopeful he's getting.  
  
If he keeps them from going on _that_ mission, then everything could be fixed. But that's not a stable plan, it was the only unsure part of his vision after all. Because if that part comes true, then they could get Dan back.  
  
And yet they'd lose so much more.  
  
Running through the predictions again, he's unhappy with the probabilities. Something still wouldn't add up, and that could possibly make everything even worse than they are now.  
  
"Dammit," He growls, waving off the block and Phasing into the staircase; Geoff already waiting for him.  
  
"You better tell me what's going to happen, if you don't then there's a higher risk for more of us to get hurt," The Empath demands, arms crossed over his chest as he tries not to glare at the Seer.  
  
Gavin takes a (not so) steadying breath, "Geoff, I'll only say this once. The probability of more of us, including you and I, is increased if I tell you. If I don't tell you, we'll all have a higher chance of making it out of this alive."  
  
Geoff is silent for a few moments, the glare transitioning into a frown as he evaluates Gavin's words, "You said 'this', make it out of 'this' alive, what's 'this'?" He questions.  
  
"You know," Gavin states, giving Geoff a level stare before brushing past the Empath. "Dan is going to be moved in a week, to the main base for them. You know where."  
  
Geoff stares at the Seer's back for a moment in shock before hurrying up the stairs to Burnie.

* * *

  
  
"The main base! Geoff are you absolutely-fucking-sure? We all know that's basically a suicide mission!" Burnie argues as Geoff glares back.  
  
"Well if Gavin fucking said it than obviously it's true," Geoff replies, glaring at the Bounder, who's pacing behind his desk.  
  
"Geoff the last time we tried to infiltrate the main base it didn't exactly end well," Matt says carefully, trying to defuse the tension between the two other men. Gus is observing them from the wall, only there to be up to date on what's going on.  
  
"Well duh I fucking know that dipshit, but we don't exactly have a choice, it's Dan for Christs sake!" Geoff yells throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
"Shut the hell up we all know that! How the hell would we even BEGIN to pull this off?! None of us are really in the best shape at the moment, if we sent our best people we'd risk losing them, let alone sending Michael, he would kill Dan before they even got out of the compound!" Burnie rants, glaring at Geoff as if it was all his fault.  
  
"Then we just won't send the best people! We'll make sure we have up to date information so that the people we do send will get out of it alive with Dan! We won't send Michael, we'll have back-up teams, hell we'll send Jack out just in case, whatever we do we just have to pull it off!" Geoff answers almost immediately.  
  
The two glare intensely at each other for a few moments before Matt huffs, dragging Gus from his place on the wall so the two Archives can stand by Burnie's desk.  
  
"We've got less than a week to start planning, it'd be in out best interest to not waste time yelling don't you think?"  
  
Geoff sighs, shooting Burnie one last look before turning to Matt and nodding, "Gavin didn't tell me anything other than the fact that when they were moving him and where. He won't give us any more information either, I also know that."  
  
"But we've got something to go on, that's enough," Gus says, participating in the conversation for the first time since it'd started.  
  
"In other words, we'd better get planning."

* * *

  
  
They send out Kerry first, the Copier having been to the main base once before. He'd managed to get the appearance of a guard, so Barbara warps him to the main base so that the Copier could get information.  
  
Once enough information is gathered, they get the Trackers involved, giving those who are going on the slightly extreme rescue ways to get to the base, since it's multiple states away. Barbara and Michael take the main people (the people actually getting Dan) to the compound and surrounding area so that they can scout out. Geoff was quick to organize the teams, hoping that they're relatively even as he sets them up.  
  
The main rescue team is rather small, consisting only of only Ryan, Lindsay, Blaine, and Kerry. Ryan for communication, Lindsay and Blaine for the general rescue, Kerry for insurance in case they had to get someone on the inside.  
  
The fallback team is also considerably small, having only Michael, Ray, Barbara, and Miles. They were only if any of the main rescue team was in trouble, Michael could get anyone out as long as Dan wasn't directly involved. In that case Ryan would relay that Dan was involved, then Barbara could try to get him out.  
  
The final team that's nearer to Rooster Teeth than to the main base is for if the rescue (and/or fallback team) is followed, they're basically there to get rid of any followers. Geoff and Burnie are the main ones there, but being a larger group they have Monty, Caleb, and Chris there. Anyone else is at the compound for whenever they get back, including Gavin who will be maintaining a barrier.  
  
Gavin hadn't said anything else to Geoff after giving the Empath more specific times and places for whenever Dan would be transported. Everyone could tell that the Seer was waiting for something to happen, and they all hoped that it wouldn't be something bad.  
  
A day before the designated transport, Michael and Barbara set out to take the main group to a safe place nearby where they were planning the rescue, making sure everything would be set up.  
  
Despite all the planning and work that had been put into the mission, all of them had a feeling it wouldn't end well.  
  
However Dan was their friend, not to mention a damn powerful Phaser, so no matter the fact that all of them felt uneasy, they'd feel even worse if they just left Dan.  
  
Early in the day, the Mind Readers form a few extra links to keep in touch with everyone, Gavin assisting them the best he could from the compound.  
  
Ryan leans against the building in a false sense of relaxation as he carefully observes the entrance to the base. He's carefully watching the guards that are switching out, watching how the ones on one side seem to be more on guard than the other. He relays the information to Kerry with a question, earning a quick explanation in response.  
  
 _That side's more guarded by the turrets on the roof, the other side doesn't have as much coverage._  
  
 _Noted._  
  
They all avoid speaking verbally, even though the chances of them being seen or caught are even lower than their success rate. Sometimes it's just quicker to communicate non verbally as well, it'll be useful when they actually begin the stunt of rescuing Dan.  
  
 _A bit less than an hour Ryan, as a warning,_ Gavin reports, saying something for the first time since he'd confirmed that they were camped out in the best spot.  
  
 _Got it, heavily armored truck right?_ Ryan asks again, just wanting to confirm. He was a bit worried about that, it might take both him and Blaine to get it open.  
  
 _Yeah, Ray would have no issue, you might. Be careful alright._ Is all Gavin replies, cutting off their link with a quick snap. Ryan almost physically flinches back, but instead just shakes his head with a small sigh. He knows that  Ray would've easily been able to melt off one of the doors but Geoff was worried that the fire Elemental wouldn't be levelheaded enough to pull off the feat.  
  
Which might've been true but it would've been nice to have him nearby anyway.  
  
 _"You know we can't group two of our most powerful Elemental's together, it'd be too much if we lost one of you, let alone both."_  
  
Ryan almost grumbles at the memory but instead glances over at his companions. Kerry is distracting himself by flickering between forms, not using too much energy of course, but enough to distract himself. Lindsay and Blaine are discussing something in low tones, probably going over the plan for the millionth time. Ryan just continues to observe the base, taking in as much detail as he can.  
  
He can tell everyone's nervous, which they would be crazy not to be, they'd all been to this place at one point. Memories none of them want to relive. Ryan releases the breath he'd been holding, slowly standing as he counts down to ten minutes. The others follow suit behind him, Kerry falling back behind Blaine and Lindsay as they stand just behind Ryan.  
  
 _Ten minutes?_ Blaine asks, using the temporary link Ryan had set up for all of them.  
  
 _Probably less._ Lindsay replies for him, unable to calculate the actual amount of time but knowing it's soon.  
  
 _Shut up Lindsay._ Ryan replies, but not in a mean way.  
  
 _Just sayin._  
  
 _Yeah yeah, you ready for this?_ Blaine asks.  
  
 _Are you?_ Lindsay rebukes.  
  
 _No._ Ryan instantaneously replies.  
  
 _Are any of us really?_ Kerry says quietly, leaning against the wall in an attempt o see past Ryan better.  
  
 _Ready or not..._ Ryan trails off, feeling a sudden surge of panic from one of the links. He frowns, about to trace it to the person when his mental counters hits zero.


	10. We're so Screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I formally apologize for the mini hiatus, school started July 31st for me so I'm now a freshman and because I'm taking multiple honors classes I have large amounts of homework and studying to do (it's ridiculous, seriously) and I also have no time to plan/write/type for any of my stories. From here on out I have no idea when I'll be able to update, for any of my stories. I'm hoping for once a week, however once every two weeks is a more likely assumption. If even that.  
> And also, dang diddle short as f chapter sorry about that.

_Ok, in one minute,_ Ryan says, stepping further out into the street to get a better view. However his eyes widen when he sees the gates, guards standing at attention as a truck drives through. Ryan's left fumbling for words as they can only watch as the gate locks shut again.  
  
 _What happened?_ Ray asks, sounding nervous. Ryan still can't describe what just happened, glancing back at the others as they look just as confused.  
  
 _There was...thirty eight seconds and the trucks here we-_ He gives up with words and instead shows Ray, before creeping out into the street.  
  
 _Kerry, you're going to have to get us in, do you know where Dan would be held?_ Ryan asks grimly, looking at the Copier as he morphs into a guard, nervously adjusting the outfit.  
  
 _Yeah, one of three places._  
  
 _We'll have to split up, we won't have the time to search each place individually, what's the most likely places?_  
  
 _One on the ground floor, here,_ Kerry shows the route quickly, then the room, _And another on the basement,_ he shows the second route, which he makes sure that Lindsay sees so that she can memorize it.  
  
 _Alright, Kerry and Blaine, me and Lindsay, try not to be seen, we get in and out as quickly as possible._  
  
Ryan's panicking on the inside though, this wasn't planned for, he'd counted on Gavin's information, he knew it would be right...so why is it wrong? They'd planned for Kerry getting them into the outside of the compound fence, not inside the place itself. How are they even going to begin pulling this off?  
  
He takes a deep breath _, Lindsay how should we go about this?_  
  
Lindsay runs the multiple possibilities through her mind, trying to find one that would work best, _Kerry could look like he'd taken us prisoner, only that would work for only one of us, most believably Blaine, or he could get through the gate and we could slip in after him. Those are the best._  
  
 _Neither good,_ Ryan mumbles, _second option is the best, and we need to hurry, before they can try doing anything to him._  
  
 _Got it, that's my cue,_ Kerry says, ambling out into open view and walking confidently towards the gate. Ryan conveys what they're doing to Ray, who relays the information to anyone else who needs to know. Ryan manipulates the links so that next to no one would be able to communicate with him. His anxiousness is making a small breeze whip around him, which he quickly calms once he realizes what he's doing.  
  
Kerry looks like he's having a conversation with one of the guards at the gate, and Ryan can practically sense the hostility coming from the place, but nonetheless he hears the mechanical click as the gate begins to creak open. Kerry waits till it's completely open before walking inside, quickly moving to the side so that there's enough room for both Lindsay and Blaine to run through.  
  
Ryan could almost smile as the two blur past him, Blaine stopping the gate as Ryan follows after him. Before any of the posted guards can react, they hurry through to the door. Lindsay is immediately beside him as the two begin to follow the mental route.  
  
They both ignore the shouts behind them as Ryan quickly stops anyone they encounter.  
  
 _He's going to be here, there's too many guards,_ Ryan realizes as they encounter an entire group. Lindsay picks up a stray stunner from the ground to help him out.  
  
Lindsay slides to a stop in front of a door, the route coming to a stop. Ryan manipulates the metal (a skill he'd rarely used recently) to open the door, a group of scientists and guards turning to them in what Ryan would say shock, if one of them hadn't smirked.  
  
Ryan sees Dan in the middle of them, blood dripping down his arms from the places where wires had started to be threaded through them. He seems unconscious at the moment, and Ryan's heart falls as he realizes that he and Lindsay could easily be trapped. He notes the other features of the room, gaze falling on the back wall which is laced through with wires and computer screens. He follows the path of wires to the ones being clenched in the scientists hands.  
  
 _Lindsay!_  
  
 _Got it!_  
  
The Archive is quick to run forward, beginning to pull out select ones. The scientists begin to yell in  protest and the few guards approach her before Ryan stops them. The Elemental knows he's blocked, but only for now. At the least he can do a sort of melee until Lindsay disables the Blocker.  
  
 _Dan's here, make sure we'll have a way out,_ Ryan says to Kerry before cutting off the thought thread again.  
  
A sort of electric pulse runs through the room, and Ryan winces as he's knocked back against the wall behind him. Lindsay yells a 'sorry' that isn't heard as she twists away from the guards. She knocks aside another scientist to get to Dan, who is now conscious.  
  
 _Ryan get over here I'll hold them off!_ She barks, not waiting for an answer as she does her best to keep the scientists at bay.  
  
The Elemental stumbles from his crouched position to get past Lindsay to where Dan is grimacing.  
  
 _Can you hear me?_  
  
Dan nods, "Blocked, can't answer," He hisses.  
  
 _Can you get them out?_ Ryan asks, hoping that the Phaser will say yes because he knows they don't have much more time.  
  
"Yeah, five minutes max," Dan replies, looking down at his arms. Ryan knows what Dan's going to do, so he twists around to help Lindsay and keep them away from the Phaser. He registers Kerry saying that there's no way they could get out now, there are Guards swarming the halls.  
  
The Reader makes a snap decision, opening two mind links, _Get yourselves out, Michael come get Blaine and Kerry,_  
  
 _I'm coming with, you guys need help,_ Ray says grimly, interrupting one of the links, _Barbara will bring me but she can't stay._  
  
 _Fine, just hurry._ Ryan replies, blocking everything off again to focus on the Elemental side of his powers. He can practically feel energy moving out of his body at every slight action, his concentration fading with every Guard that approaches.  
  
Barbara flashes in, holding Ray by the arm as she gives Dan a look before shaking her head and flashing back to where Michael is hiding out.  
  
 _Tell me when you need me,_ she comments before falling silent.  
  
Ray glances at Ryan before walking over to the door, hands shifting to the shade of molten metal as he begins to seal the metal back together before blending it with the surrounding metal walls. Ryan doesn't question it, knowing it was their best option at the moment.  
  
Merely a few seconds after Ray had sealed the door, the metallic ringing off bullets echo through the air. They wince at the harsh noise, both of the Elementals and the Archive covering their ears as they look to Dan.  
  
They had managed to knock out those who were in the room with them, but now there were Guards outside attempting to get inside.  
  
 _Dan?_  
  
 _Two more minutes,_ Dan replies, voice faint because of the still present block, but Ryan knows it's good that he can actually reply via mind link instead of verbally. The reversal process to remove the wires is taking longer than he'd hoped, they might be screwed.  
  
 _Michael you there?_ Ryan asks, realizing that there may be little to now way for Barbara to get inside now that everything's sealed again.  
  
 _Yeah, you need me?_  
  
 _We might, there's Guards and the room is blocked just enough that I don't know if Barbara can get in._  
  
 _I'll tell her to try, see what she can do._  
  
A low pitched whine suddenly begins to emit from the door, escalating to a high screech as sparks begin flying from wall. Ryan yelps and skitters back, a desperate wall of wind and metal rising up from the floor. Ray quickly diverts any errant sparks away from Lindsay, who is remaining near the wall of wires in an attempt to figure out their technology.  
  
 _You alright Ryan?_  
  
 _Yeah, just,_ Ryan begins to say before hissing and holding his head, feeling a mind link splinter apart. He gasps as he realizes which one it is, beginning desperately to repair it.  
  
"Ryan!" Ray yells, catching the other Readers attention. Ray had already tried with their mind link, but the other man had cut it off for some reason. Only temporarily, but it struck panic through his mind.  
  
"Dan how long?" Ryan asks, sounding as panicked as he looks. Dan stares in frustration at his arms as the wires inch themselves out of his skin before he turns Lindsay.  
  
"Rip them out," He barks, holding them up to her. The Archive doesn't hesitate, giving the device a harsh tug before cradling it in her hands.  
  
A pulse runs through the room, this time slowing down time to an inching pace. Dan breathes hard, arms dripping with blood as his eyes flick around the room.  
  
"Geoff won't answer and I can't get the link repaired, we need to get out immediately," Ryan says quickly, standing and limping over to Dan.  
  
"How long with this last?" He inquires, referring to the time slowing ability.  
  
"Awhile, I can't really tell," Dan replies after a few seconds, he tilts his head to the side and turns to the wall. Barbara warps in, hands on her knees as she regains her breath.  
  
"No way I can do more than one person at a time and there's no way I can do any of you three," She pants, pointing to Ray, Ryan, and Dan. Without another word she strides over to Lindsay and  grabs ahold of her wrist, warping back out after running a few steps forward.  
  
Ray looks at Ryan, "We're fucked."  
  
Ryan doesn't respond, instead noticing the sparks moving at a faster pace, the annoying whine growing higher in pitch as suddenly the door flies off. Dan looks confused and shocked as he waves his arm through the air, the Guards gathered at the door slowing abruptly with weapons raised.  
  
Ryan bats the few bullets headed their way out of the way, thinking fast.  
  
"Michael..." He mutters, trying to think of a solution, "Ray get Michael."  
  
"Ryan..." Ray says nervously, simultaneously contacting the Phaser.  
  
 _Michael we're in trouble, Dan is still here but there's no way out for us and Guards are swarming-_  
  
 _Shut up Ray, get ready in case I flip my shit,_ Michael replies. cutting off Rays message before his train of thought could finish. Another Guard advances at normal speed, Ray barely able to melt the bullets before Dan tries to slow Time again, not as successful as he was the first time.  
  
Ryan can hear Geoff's voice but he can't make out what he's saying, a worrying fact. Ryan's distracted by the appearance of Michael, who looks around the room in confusion before meeting eyes with a Dan. Both of them look confused as they don't make a move to attack each other, Michael instead gripping Dan's arm before motioning to Ray and Ryan .The two Elementals wordlessly grip Michael's arm and shoulder.  
  
They quickly find themselves in a back alleyway, Michael merely pausing to catch his breath before taking off again. They're ripped through Space and slammed into a different type of ground, Michael visibly struggling to stay standing as he stumbles a few steps away.  
  
"Michael?" Ryan gasps, scrambling up from the ground, and looking around, glancing around to both take in their surroundings and make sure everyone's accounted for.  
  
"Yes Ryan?" Michael growls, rubbing a hand harshly over his face. Ryan glances between Michael and Dan nervously, waiting for the Phaser's to flip over each others presence, and almost frowning when they don't.  
  
"Space Phaser?" Dan questions warily, staring just as nervously at Michael.  
  
"Yes I am," Michael snaps, "And no I don't know why you're not dead right now, what I do know that something's up."  
  
"Something's up?" Ryan states in confusion.  
  
"Yes!" Michael's frustrated for some reason, but Ryan doesn't have the time to question as Ray stands with a small curse, turning to them.  
  
"Somethings happening, Joel and Gavin won't answer me," Ray sounds anxious as he glances between Michael and Ryan.  
  
"Geoff still can't either, we need to get back there," Ryan replies, realizing they might've made a mistake by just standing around.  
  
Michael winces as he walks away from the tree he'd been leaning against, offering his arms to the three standing in front of him.  
  
"Don't move and don't talk," Michael orders as he closes his eyes, he knows Traveling while he's so low on energy is risky since he'd used a lot to get near to the compound. There's no choice on the matter though, which he knows full well as he blinks, finding the ground rushing up to meet him, a fuzzy glimpse of the compound in front of him.  
  
He crumples to the ground, barely keeping his head up as blood begins to drip from his nose. He can hear the others standing up behind him, but he doesn't have the energy to follow the action as he hears shouts of alarm.  
  
The people who'd stayed back at the compound come running, Jack being the first as he surveys them all, grimacing at the amount of injuries they'd all obtained.

"Where's Geoff and Burnie?" The Healer asks briskly, looking at Ryan, who stares back at him in confusion as he glances between the people standing in front of them.  
  
"You mean they're not back?" Ryan murmurs, turning back to the forest surrounding the compound.  
  
Gavin suddenly appears, Phasing beside Jack, shock obvious on his face.  
  
"You got Dan," Is all he says, staring at the Time Phaser. Dan opens his mouth before Gavin stops him, holding up a hand and concentrating. Thoughts are running a mile a minute as everyone wonders what's happening.  
  
Gavin tries to See what's going on, biting his lip in concentration as his eyebrows furrow. _This is not right, what had gone wrong!_ He follows the mental thread, visualizing the start of the vision and fast forwarding to the mission. Not The Mission, but the mission. Dan shouldn't have been rescued...but why? He'd known that the truck would be early, but giving the correct time would've made something even worse happen. They would've gotten inside safely but from there on the outcome was based off of whatever happened. But the end outcome had always been the same, Dan wouldn't have been saved. So why...  
  
"Ryan you need to get to where Geoff and Burnie were, take the other Elemental's with you and hurry," The Seer states softly, frowning still even as Ryan takes off running, Ray and Miles close behind. Dan watches them leave, turning back to Gavin with a question on his lips that the Seer cuts off again, "Dan you'll need to get caught up on what is happening, Lindsay will tell you everything."  
  
Lindsay looks confused, but nods as Dan turns to her. The time phaser just follows the archive inside of the compound with any protesting.

"The rest of you get inside, we might need to be ready to fight back," Gavin says grimly, stalking through the small crowd that had gathered and Phasing somewhere. Jack stares at the space that the Seer had been standing, thoughtful look on his face, before walking forward to help the, somehow still conscious Michael, off the ground and going inside the compound.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asks, words slurring slightly with his exhaustion. Jack doesn't know how to answer, shaking his head slightly.

"We don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, started reading the Skulduggery Pleasant series. It's quite interesting, and gives a great view on Elementals. There's, of course, a lot of differences between the authors thoughts on Elementals and mine, but it is a very good read.Thank you to the person who recommended that to me!


	11. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is awful and inspiration has been low, but I will try my best to update as frequently as I can! Any mistakes will be fixed as soon as I can get to them.
> 
> THERE ARE TWO IMPORTANT NOTES IN THE ENDNOTES PLEASE READ THEM.

Geoff leans back with a groan, preparing to complain about how bored he is, for the umpteenth time, before Monty shocks him, quite literally. Monty smirks as he calls back the sparks that had flown from his fingers.   
  
"Don't say you're bored again, we just have to wait until they say that we can go back to base," Monty says calmly as Geoff growls curses, looking willing to punch Monty but clearly restrains himself from that action.  
  
"Children if you could not bicker that'd be great," Burnie sighs.   
  
"Oh yeah? Like you're much better," Geoff accuses, preparing to begin arguing with Burnie before an emotion of hostility hits him full force. The Empath falls to the ground with a pained gasp as he feels the thought Ryan had been transmitting shatter, their link slowly breaking apart.   
  
Burnie hadn't wasted a second, forming a barrier around the five of them in an instant, just before bullets begin peppering the invisible walls around them.   
  
"We're surrounded, they're planning to send a Guard out, something about destroying the barrier," Chris says quickly, eyes flickering around the trees as he catches snippets of conversation.   
  
Geoff calms down enough to stumble back to his feet, head aching with the feelings of the guards around them. Burnie glances over in concern, obviously trying to help out the best that he can before the barrier is broken.  
  
They hadn't seen the Guard in time.   
  
Chris barely had a second to shout a warning before the Guard breaks the barrier with ease, a stunner plunging into Burnie's side as the Bounder stares in shock. Monty attacks quickly, flashes of white flickering from the tips of his fingers as he tries his best to keep stray sparks from falling on Burnie and Geoff, who'd both fallen to the ground after being caught by surprise.   
  
The Guard looks annoyed as he flicks the lightning away, advancing towards Chris. The Copier panics, shifting into Brandon's form unconsciously as he uses the Cancels' trait to fend off the stunner, but unable to stop it a second time.  
  
Monty curses the lack of a Link, sending out a brief message of panic to either Ray or Ryan as he tries attacking the, seemingly immune, Guard. He tries leading him away from his fallen friends before he sees others emerge from the trees, a few more Guards sprinkled through the regular henchmen of the scientists. Monty knows he can't take his attention off this Guard though, so he just grits his teeth and charges the air around him with sparks, hoping to catch the Guard by surprise as he steps through the electrified air.   
  
And sees him unaffected.   
  
Monty can't react in time, the Guard lunging forward and wrapping an arm around his neck before digging the stunner into his back.  
  
The Guard lets the Elemental fall limp on the ground, staring distastefully at the scorch marks now marring the clothing they'd given him. "Resistant to Elemental Powers" they'd said. Although that was true, along with the barrier breaking hand guards, it still wasn't appealing to walk through an electrical storm. He snorts at how easy it was to take out a group of five of them.   
  
"Take 'em to base, make sure they're all Bound well, these three are supposed to be pretty powerful," He orders, walking past the lackeys to stand by the other Guard.   
  
He smirks, and waits for others to show up.

* * *

  
Ryan and Ray stop dead, Miles skidding to a stop to look back to them in confusion.   
  
"That was-" Ryan begins, looking wide eyed.  
  
"Monty-" Ray continues, looking similarly worried.   
  
"What'd he say? Did he tell you what was going on?" Miles asks anxiously.   
  
"He didn't say anything..." Ray starts to say, trailing off.   
  
"It was mostly an intense feeling of panic," Ryan continues for him.   
  
"Uh, isn't that really bad?" Miles questions.   
  
Ryan nods, a grave expression on his face. "I can't get into contact with any of them."  
  
They begin to run, Ryan easily tracing the feeling of panic while trying to repair his link with Geoff. The Empath is still unresponsive and that makes him worry even more.  
  
Ryan's also worried about Ray, he can feel the anger in his thoughts.  
  
Miles suddenly stops, grabbing the other two's arms and tugging them back before they could go any further. Neither of them speak as they follow Mile's example of ducking behind a tree.  
  
 _What's up?_ Ray asks, sounding almost nervous.  
  
 _Can't you feel them? There's two Guards and a shitload of idiot lackeys,_ Miles replies, sounding shocked.  
  
Ryan pauses, concentrating on both of his elements and realizing that there were a lot of people in the exact direction that they were heading. If Miles hadn't caught that detail, they would've been caught off guard.  
  
Ray inches forward, getting close enough to see what's going on.  
  
 _Oh my god._  
  
Ryan hurries forward, eyes widening as he stares at the scene. The two Guards are watching the lackeys Bind the five men lying unconscious.  
  
 _How could-I don't understand_ , Ray murmurs, _They were ALL taken out? By only two Guards?_  
  
 _Look at the Guard nearest to us_ , Ryan replies just as quietly, as if afraid of being heard even though they're speaking through mind link, _He's wearing some odd armor. It must've been resistant to their powers somehow, I can tell that Monty had tried to attack him and it didn't affect him at all._  
  
 _What do we do?_ Miles asks, staring intently at the guards, _We can take them._  
  
 _No!_ Ryan says quickly, _If the five of them couldn't do anything, the three of us don't stand a chance._  
  
 _We can't just sit by and do nothing! We can't just let them take them away!_ Ray seethes, body temperature raising enough to make the grass around him smolder. His hands glow slightly, and both Ryan and Miles blow cool air at the fire elemental in an attempt to calm him off before they gained the attention of the Guards.  
   
 _Ray we can't risk it,_ Ryan replies nervously, seeing the Guard glance in their direction, _We can't do anything here._  
  
 _The hell we can't!_ Ray stands, heating the air around him that had been attempting to cool him off before he caught any attention.  
  
 _Ray don't be stupid!_ Miles says anxiously, jumping up and trying to catch Ray's hand, but unable to as the fire elemental storms into the small clearing.

* * *

  
  
Gavin doesn't go inside, instead opting to stay in front of the compound and keep guard. He knows exactly whats happening, and knows that it's because they managed to get Dan.  
  
 _Plus one, minus five._  
  
Even if there were three elementals trying to get them back, it wouldn't work.   
  
He knows the vision is coming to an end more quickly that he would hope.  
  
A sear of white hot pain makes him flinch, and he quickly identifies it as Ray.  
  
 _What the hell is Ray thinking!_  
  
He tries to figure out what's happening, but can't get into contact with either Ray or Ryan. _This is bad this is bad this is badthisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisis-_  
  
He can't See the vision anymore.  
  
Gavin panics.

* * *

  
  
Ray doesn't take a second to pause, first lashing out at the bastards that were the closest. He avoids hitting Monty as he knocks the lower guards the the ground, letting them scream as flames blister at their skin.  
  
He keeps flames active on him as he moves to harshly kick away the guys holding onto Geoff, not even caring when he hears bone crackle under the strength of the blows he's giving.  
  
 _Ray you're going to get yourself fucking killed!_ Ryan curses at him, but quickly covers the fire elemental's back.  
  
 _Like I would leave my friends to be taken away by these bastards,_ Ray snarls, but feels himself grinning as he continues to beat away the guards.  
  
Miles is quick to dart in and pull the Blocks delicately out of Monty and Geoff's arms, before dragging them out of the way. He helps Ryan before getting the others out of danger until they become conscious again.  
  
Ray is about to take out the guys stubbornly fighting near the truck, where Burnie and Chris are, when he hears Ryan yell a warning before the air elemental takes off, buoying himself into the air a safe distance.  
  
The fire elemental doesn't allow himself to be distracted as he sees the Guard lazily looking up at Ryan before turning to him. He slowly looks at Ray and grins, sending a shiver of fear down the fire elementals back, before lunging forward. Ray yelps and barely avoids the stunner that was aimed for his eye. He knocks the Guard's arm away, wincing internally as he feels a bruise blooming from the attempt. That armor isn't any joke.  
  
He lashes out with a few kicks, finding both of them to be unaffected, and only making his legs hurt as much as his arm does. His flames flicker out as soon as they make contact with that fucking armor.  
  
 _Ray move!_  
  
Paying attention to the warning, Ray leaps back, propelling himself just enough with his flames to get out of range as Ryan encircles the Guard with a suffocating funnel of air.  
  
 _We need to get away, we don't need to waste time if we can avoid it_ , Ryan says in explanation as he lifts both Geoff and Monty. Ray growls in annoyance, not in favor of just letting these guys go, but unable to do anything about it. He grabs Burnie, and helps Miles with Chris before also grabbing Caleb.  
  
They don't waste any time, Ryan and Miles periodically checking to make sure they weren't being followed. Although they weren't far from the compound, it made it that much more dangerous.  
  
Gavin is waiting for them, and he runs forward quickly, grasping Ryan's arms as soon as he's within the barrier.  
  
"What happened, what went wrong?"  
  
Ryan looks bewildered at the seer, but lowers Geoff and Monty to the ground before explaining.  
  
"They were ambushed, there were two Guards and other lower guards. They must have new technology, we barely got away."  
  
Gavin's expression grows more grim and angry as Ryan continues, and he growls something under his breath as soon as the air elemental finishes.  
  
"We'll go on high alert, if they're nearby then we can't let our guard down," He says after a few moments."Get Jack to help them, I need to figure something out."  
  
With that, the seer leaves, Phasing away before Ryan can protest.  
  
Ray leans against the wall of the compound, letting out a soft sigh. "I couldn't even put a dent in that guy."  
  
Ryan moves to sit beside him, "They've certainly got some new gadget up their sleeve."  
  
"Yeah," Ray mutters, "I wonder what Gavin's so worked up about."  
  
"Seer things probably, it'd be best for us to not worry about it," Ryan replies wryly.  
  
"I have a feeling that things aren't going to work in our favor this time," Ray says after a long pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be making a separate series of back-stories labeled: PowersAU: Rooster Teeth Backstories. That I will be creating soon enough. I'm afraid that I won't be able to incorporate it into the story but I still feel they're important.  
> ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm fine with anyone writing separate fics for this AU, as long as they don't completely copy the story, and as long as they credit me (sorry for sounding vain but I don't want my hard work to go to waste).


	12. Fracturing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many things to say in this authors note, bear with me for a few moments.  
> 1\. The backstories have begun to be posted! At the moment I only have Ray's complete, however I have multiple in the works, namely Geoff's, Gavin's, and Michael's.  
> 2.I read back through the chapters today and made some minor edits (correcting spelling and grammar, I made Michael a bit older, things like that)  
> 3\. THIS CHAPTER GOT SO LONG. I really didn't want to cut it in half, so Merry early Christmas I guess! (maybe I'll try to get the next chapter typed up by then too).  
> 4\. Unexpected ending, just warning you. I was not planning for this to happen quite yet, but I decided that it fit with the situation. This story will be wrapping up soon enough! Also the end was probably too sudden, but I didn't know how else to end it.  
> 5\. Final thing: If you read Endangered and Alone, I'm going to update it soon. I realize that I put it on an unintended hiatus, but I intend to finish it quite soon.  
> Sorry for the long AN, enjoy the chapter! (And I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I didn't exactly scour it before posting-writing for most of the day made me kind of not care)

* * *

 

Gavin sits cross-legged, trying to concentrate but unable to due to the nervous thoughts fluttering around his mind. He couldn't See anything, which concerned him the most. He doesn't completely understand what had happened. Ray and Ryan had fallen out of contact with him, then everything just sort of faded. At least he could still remember what is supposed to happen, but he now can't adjust the pattern of the thoughts to coincide with the ending to the vision. Everything is up for guesses.

He nervously bites the tip of his thumb, hoping the action would help him gather his thoughts, but finds that it doesn't help him as much as he would wish it to. If only he could trace what had sparked the change in the visio-

His head snaps to the wall where he can feel someone phasing in. He immediately identifies the person, and is almost tempted to scowl. Only because he was annoyed for being found so easily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gavin?"

Gavin sighs, "Yes Michael, who were you expecting to find?"

The space phaser sounds uncomfortable, "Sorry, I just found an empty space that didn't belong and I was curious. I haven't been able to sense aura's for a bit now so I didn't think to find you here."

The seer is tempted to sigh again, but forces himself not to, "It's fine, I had a feeling you'd find it at some point." Gavin stands and walks over to where the Phaser is standing near the wall.

"So uh, what is this room exactly?"

Gavin feels a smile quirking the edge of his mouth, "I made it when the compound was first being built. There's no way to get in unless if you can Phase in, for good reason."

Michael chuckles, "Yeah it took me a few moments to figure that out. But this is pretty cool, a place to just escape to, right?"

"Yeah..." Gavin trails off, inspecting Michael more closely, "Are you alright? I know you had to use a lot of energy to get back here safely with the others."

Michael seems surprised at the sudden change in topic, "I'll be fine, Jack helped me out a bit. I just didn't want to hang around there too long since he needed to look after Geoff and the others..."

Gavin hums in response, understanding what Michael was saying. He moves to sit in the center of the room once again, feeling his thoughts growing calmer just from the simple conversation.

"You seemed pretty freaked out earlier...why?" Michael asks after a long pause.

The seer falters, having expected the question but having not planned a response. "Well, lets just say a fire elemental's sudden decision cut off the vision I've been working through."

"Cut it off?" The confusion in Michael's voice almost made Gavin smile. He hears the phaser move to sit against the wall, facing him.

"I'm not sure how actually, I was seeing how the events were adjusting themselves when Ray apparently attacked the Guards. The five people were supposed to be taken right then, but Ray stopped the process, and then it all just faded away."

He looks in what he knows is Michael's direction, "I don't even know what's supposed to happen next."

* * *

 

Michael hadn't expected to find the seer in the seemingly empty room hidden in the compound, but he was grateful for finding out what was going on. He noticed how defeated and toned down the seer seemed, as if he'd accepted the fate that had been handed out to them. Or rather, what he thinks is going to happen to them.

"Well, we'll just figure it out along the way, right?" He asks quietly, almost unsure about saying that. But the Brit smiles.

"Yeah, figuring it out along the way is our only option at this point."

Michael nods, letting silence permeate the space around them as he goes back to his own thoughts. If what Gavin was saying was true, then they pretty much dodged a bullet, since five important members would've been taken otherwise. However they lost an important asset, or what they believed to be an important asset.

And to be completely honest, he was exhausted, he won't be able to do much more than travel himself for a few days. Which means they're technically down another person.

Gavin gasps, the sudden noise making Michael jump, "What?" He asks, voice slightly shocked.

"We're down our most useful people, and we're all in the dark."

Michael frowns, "What's so bad about that?"

Gavin shakes his head quickly from side to side, standing and walking to where Michael is sitting, "No no, you don't understand Michael, we're in the dark for the first time since the RT compound was built. This has never happened. It's a foreshadowing, I can't believe I missed this. This is really bad, I need to tell Geoff as soon as I can..." the seer's voice trails off into mumbles.

Michael stares wide-eyed up at the Seer, standing to be more eye-level with him, "What do you mean?"

Gavin growls, slightly frustrated, "Whenever some large event happens, the vision changes right? However the ending outcome has always been the same, it's just all the details in the middle that have changed. With the most recent events, the end had actually begun to change, but right when it was going to be for the better, Ray did his thing and the vision was gone. Don't you see!"

Michael frowns, "Wait, wouldn't that actually mean that the vision canceled itself out? If the end was changing to be good, maybe that's why you can't see it anymore, because you don't need to see it."

Gavin pauses, open-mouthed, "But...how would that work?"

"To hell if I know! You're the Seer here!" Michael replies incredulously.

"Whatever," Gavin snorts, "I need to think some more." He sits down right in front of Michael, sorting through his thoughts. The phaser makes no indication to move, which Gavin doesn't mind. It's not like he's bothering him.

Because if what Michael was thinking was true...

* * *

 

Geoff wishes they hadn't been stunned by the Guards because those things hurt like a bitch.

"Stop whining Geoff," Jack sighs, finishing healing a few more spots on the Empath before allowing him to move.

"Those things hurt!" Geoff replies for the umpteenth time.

"We get it," Burnie growls, "Shut up already."

"Hey you have every right to complain too, and you're not taking the opportunity, I say YOU shut up," Geoff grumbles in response, but stands and walks to the other side of the room-the furthest away from the five other people in the room.

"Whatever," Burnie replies, rolling his eyes and standing as well. "I'm sure Gavin will want to talk to us about what happened."

Geoff fights back any other annoyed exclamations to say, "Yeah we should probably go wait for him in the office."

"You two are free to leave, just be careful since I can never totally heal a blow from a stunner," Jack says in warning.

"Got it, thanks Jack," Geoff replies as he walks out. Burnie gives a similar response as they walk into the hallway.

Everything is quiet and subdued, mostly because of the high alert, which is essentially a lockdown. Geoff is relieved for it though, since his head still aches. Even with the bounder beside him helping to block everything, the beforehand blow of hostility had hit him hard.

"You going to be alright?" Burnie asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Griffon's going to meet us there so you can focus on the outside barrier," Geoff replies easily.

"Alright, I know those guys weren't exactly thinking kind thoughts," Burnie chuckles.

"No fucking kidding," Geoff says with a wry smile. "I'll just have Griffon totally block me off so I can recover a bit more."

"That sounds like a good plan, don't want you passing out and stuff when we need you."

Geoff snorts, "As if. I'm going to tell Gav to get up here, otherwise I'm sure we'll have to wait on him."

"He'll probably just make us wait anyway, asshole."

* * *

 

Gavin sits up straighter, catching Michael''s attention with the sudden movement. The seer tilts his head to the side slightly, which Michael has figured out that he does that when having a mental conversation.

"Geoff wants to talk to me, you're coming with me." The seer says, standing and walking over to Michael. The phaser doesn't have a moment to protest as Gavin grabs his arm and phases them up a few floors to the office.

Geoff turns to look at Gavin and Michael with a raised eyebrow. The space phaser is a bit disoriented, he's usually the one phasing someone else, but quickly adjusts to the new surroundings. Gavin lets go of his arm a moment later and looks pointedly at Geoff. The empath just smiles knowingly.

Michael is almost surprised that Burnie, Geoff, and Griffon are the only ones here, but then again he thinks that it sort of makes sense for the situation.

"So, you should probably fill us in on what's going on," Geoff says almost cheerily. Michael can't help but give the empath an odd look. He can see Burnie roll his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"Well, I can no longer see what's going to happen, which could be either good or bad," Gavin begins saying, "However I have figured out a few reasons why that happened."

Geoff clearly wants to say something, but remains quiet when Gavin glares at him, "Ray's sudden decision to save you two and the other three had been an action that wasn't expected, for some odd reason. Because of that, the vision shut itself down. Before that, I knew that because we'd gotten Dan back, things would go for the worse before they even got close to getting better."

"So you're saying that if Ray hadn't have taken out the guards and stuff, we would've been captured?" Burnie asks, looking pale.

"Yes, and it was an action that shouldn't have been changed, but it was."

Geoff frowns, "And because it was changed, you can't see what that vision is anymore?"

Gavin tilts his head, almost seeming confused, "Yes, a few moments after I felt Ray attack them, the vision faded. I'm in the dark." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "However something that Michael suggested made me think a bit more. Perhaps the reason I can no longer see the vision is because everything is fixed and I don't need it."

Silence envelops the room.

"If that's the case..." Geoff begins to say.

"Then we don't need to worry about what's supposed to happen anymore?" Burnie continues, sounding hopeful.

"That's what I-" Gavin begins to say, before cutting off mid-sentence, mouth open in shock. He looks like he's trying to say something in warning, but is unable to.

"Gav-?" Geoff begins to ask before the empath's eyes roll back and he crumples to the ground.

Michael feels what's happening a second later, vision going hazy as splinters in the space form around the Seer. He feels himself falling his knees, grasping at his head. He grits his teeth against the pain that has bloomed in his mind.

A quick decision makes him stumble to his feet and reach out for the seer, moving almost on instinct. A mere second after he grips his arm, he finds themselves being ripped through space. He's too disoriented to figure out where they end up, feeling breathless after being slammed into the ground. Gavin is beside him, curled in on himself. The space is only growing more fractured until it suddenly stops. After laying there for a few moments just breathing, he feels the seer sit up beside him.

"Oh god," Gavin says in a choked voice. Michael glances over and sees him grasping at his hair in what looks to be a painful way, almost pulling out the strands.

"What happened?" Michael asks, coughing a few times in hopes it would make his speech clearer. Gavin turns towards his voice and blindly reaches out, eventually finding his arm and gripping it like a lifeline.

"I don't know, but Geoff, I hurt Geoff because I didn't realize what was happening soon enough and only Griffon was there to try and block it and then you were hurt too and you took me away and-" Gavin babbles, only shutting up when Michael covers his mouth.

"Shut up for a second you're not explaining anything," Michael growls, "Try again."

Gavin takes a deep breath, but can't find any words, just shaking his head a few times, "I can't right now, but I have to stay here until I'm sure that won't happen again."

"Ok ok, I'll stay here too," Michael says in what he hopes is a soothing way. At that moment, Ryan starts yelling at him.

_Michael what the hell is going on! Geoff won't answer me and Burnie wouldn't say much. Gavin won't answer either!_

_I don't know what happened, Gavin just freaked out, he phased somewhere and I was holding onto him so I went along for the ride. What's wrong with Geoff?_

Ryan growls, _That's what I asked you!_

Michael pales at the normally calm elemental's tone, _I-I don't know, Gavin froze and the space around him started to break, and then Geoff just collapsed._

The mind reader falls silent, but Michael can feel his panic and fear. _Ryan what-_

_Goddamnit!_

Michael flinches back at the outburst.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry...I hope it's not what I think. Watch Gavin, I'll update you._

Ryan cuts off the link before Michael can reply. The phaser sits there in shock, wondering what could be going on with Geoff. He glances over at Gavin, who has threaded his hands through his hair and grips the locks as he stares intently at the ground. Michael can see the way that the seer is biting his lip though, as if going through the worst possibilities.

Minutes tick by, and Michael just grows more apprehensive with each one.

Gavin takes a shuddered breath, "I can't see anything but that... I don't know how to explain it. Like an aftereffect, a sort of warning. Something that wasn't supposed to happen."

Michael's eyebrows crease, "Wasn't supposed to happen?"

"I don't know what it means-" Gavin sounds frustrated before falling silent suddenly. Michael grabs the Seers arm, concern unneeded for the quickly calming man.

"I can't figure it out..." Gavin says softly.

"You don't need to all at once, we can work through it later," Michael offers.

"No I need to, in case anything awful should happen!"

 _Michael._ The voice is urgent, making Michael nervous.

_Ryan?_

_Geoff isn't waking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Go read about empaths in the guide if you're a bit confused)


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sudden, not going to lie.  
> I was planning on dragging the ending out for another two chapters or so, but I realized that I really didn't need to do that, and that I could end the story if I wanted to, so I did.  
> I will now finish Endangered and Alone, and probably rewrite a few of my older stories.   
> Thank you to all of you readers who put up with my awful schedule of updates, and all the errors I've made in the story.  
> I will, of course, continue the backstories, however that series is going to be updated whenever I get inspiration for a character (which means it'll either be updated quick, or not). I'm going to try to make one for everyone in the Guide if I can.   
> Once again, thank you so much for reading!

 

* * *

 

 

Michael doesn't realize he's holding his breath until his chest begins to hurt.

_What do you mean?_

_It's an Empath thing, when they become overwhelmed by too many emotions they shut down. It's happened to both Kara and Geoff before, but they were able to snap out of it after a bit. But Geoff has been through a lot today, and Gavin's vision or premonition or whatever it was really hit him hard._

Michael pales, _So he still hasn't woken up yet, and you're saying he probably won't?_  
  
 _No no,_ Ryan quickly assures, _But I think it's an accurate assumption that he won't be able to wake up for awhile._  
  
Michael chews on his lip and glances over at Gavin, who is mumbling under his breath about something. _Are you going to tell Gavin or should I?_  
  
 _I will, just keep him from freaking out too much,_ Ryan says quickly.  
  
 _I'll keep him from going anywhere,_ Michael promises, gripping Gavin's wrist. The seer tilts his head towards Michael, then lets his mumbles fall quiet as he listens to Ryan.  
  
Michael can feel when Gavin tries to phase away from him, and uses his own abilities to cancel out Gavin's, but is unable to keep him for too long, and feels himself being ripped through space once again.  
  
He opens his eyes and lays there for a few moments before trying to figure out where they are. The combination of their phasing had landed them in the room he's been staying in. Gavin sits up beside him, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Gavin?" Michael asks carefully.  
  
"I hurt Geoff," Gavin mumbles.  
  
"It's not your fault," Michael tries to convince.  
  
"Shut up Michael of course it is," Gavin snaps back. "Just be quiet for a moment."  
  
Michael would be willing to shout at the seer a bit more until he got the fact that it wasn't his fault, until he sees that the Seer is forcing himself to calm down.  
  
After a few moments Gavin takes a deep breath, "I'm fine."  
  
Michael doesn't question that, knowing that he's really not, but does get up and follow Gavin as he walks out into the silent halls. He almost asks where they're going until he sees the office they always meet up in.  
  
Burnie is the only one waiting in the room, looking deep in thought as the two of them walk in. He looks at them, slightly startled, before calming and looking more serious.  
  
Gavin speaks first.  
  
"Has anyone come close?" Gavin asks, referring to the barrier the bounder had reinstated up around the compound.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm sure they're nearby, they got really close to the compound so I'm sure that they're looking for us," Burnie answers grimly.  
  
Gavin scowls, "Dammit...I can't sense anyone but I'm absolutely sure they're there. This is the first time they've gotten so close to us, they won't let us go so easily."  
  
Michael glances at Gavin, hearing the anger in his voice as he continues to speak, "We'll need Brandon to put a barrier around the compound itself, then you can expand your barrier so that we can tell exactly where they are."  
  
Burnie nods, "That would be the best plan."  
  
"And we'll need to all be on standby right now, even though we're technically on a lockdown, we'll have only a second to decide a plan of action."

* * *

  
  
Two tense days pass, two days of waiting for an attack that doesn't come. By that point, everyone has recovered, except for Geoff who has only just woken up after Ryan managed to shock him awake with his mind reading. No one knows what he said but it certainly worked.  
  
They'd decided on a system to make sure they wouldn't be caught by surprise. Burnie had extended the barrier, but now with the Guards able to hide their presence, although unable to break powerful barriers, it made it more difficult to try and guess where they were. Someone was constantly monitoring the outside, most of the time being the archives and trackers since they could easily find things with the camera's they'd set up around the base.  
  
Gavin had decided it was time for them to discuss their situation, and demanded that they meet in the office room. No one wanted to argue with the Seer, so those he'd demanded there followed.  
  
Michael follows behind the seer, and raises his eyebrows at those he'd gathered. Ryan, Ray, Dan, Geoff-who looked tired, Griffon, Burnie, Matt, Gus, and Lindsay were all there and waiting.  
  
"It's been two days and we haven't found a single trace of them, even when we went back to where they'd tried to take those guys away," Gavin begins tersely, obviously annoyed.  
  
"We know they followed Ray, Ryan, and Miles until about half a mile from the main barrier though," Lindsay replies immediately, having been the one to find that fact.  
  
"That's true, so we know they at least came close," Dan says in agreement, looking back at Gavin.  
  
Gavin just frowns, "They did come close, but they didn't try to find us any further than that."  
  
"Actually, I think they couldn't find us," Ryan says, "From assumption, they know where we are, but maybe they didn't have the artillery to get to us. There were only two Guards there, maybe they backed off to regather their forces."  
  
Gavin tilts his head, thinking through that explanation, "In that case they'll be back at any time now."

Geoff rolls his eyes, "That's just great," He says sarcastically, "We're going to be attacked at some time but we have no idea when, it's just another day for us in all technicality."

"Be quiet Geoff," Gavin replies just as snarkily.

Before the two of them could begin to bicker any more, Burnie stops them both, and makes everyone else freeze.

"They broke the barrier."

"What?" Gavin asks, paling slightly.

"They broke the barrier!" Burnie replies even more urgently. The Bounder looks at Ryan, the Mind Reader nodding in understanding.

_Guards broke the barrier, get out, you know where to go._

"We need to get everyone out first," Gavin says, obviously trying not to sound panicked as he grips Michael's arm to keep him in place. It would take another five minutes at the least for the Guards to get here, but that's only five minutes.

"Ray and I can stay back to hold them off," Ryan offers, "Joel too-"

"No!" Gavin says quickly, stopping Ryan from moving any further towards the door.

Ryan frowns, "We can buy everyone time, we've fought these kind of Guards before."

"You fought two, there's thirty or more," Gavin snaps back, "No, Michael will stay back with me until everyone gets out and a safe distance away, we can handle it."

No one moves, which makes Gavin even more annoyed, "Get moving!"

Michael sends a sideways looks to Gavin as the others quickly move out of the room, leaving them behind with reluctant expressions. As soon as they're all out of earshot-which Michael can tell, he turns fully to Gavin.

"We're not getting out of this, are we."

It's not a question.

"We can and we will," Gavin answers quietly, voice determined.

Michael grins, "That's all I needed to know."


	14. Epilogue

Gavin sits under the tree, breath coming in harsh gasps as he feels the Phaser beside him sit up, his breathing labored in the same way. Phasing halfway across the state had taken a surprising amount of energy.  
  
One of his mind links becomes active, and he feels himself grin.  
  
 _Well good to know you two are ok, we're all going to convene at the new branch office, you know, the one we were planning to go to anyway,_ Geoff relays, sounding tired.  
  
 _That's great Geoff, me and Michael will be over soon,_ Gavin replies, knowing that he sounded relieved, but he was glad that everyone had gotten away.  
  
 _You know, at this point, I say we've been running like it's our jobs, this is the second move this year_ , Geoff jokes, laughing a bit.  
  
Gavin's grin grows larger, _You're definitely right._


End file.
